Naraku, Be Loved
by Lady Bastilla
Summary: NarakuOC: Tempest must go to the hospital to get treatment for her injured hand. Naraku is going after Yukio for breaking it. When a doctor finds traces of Miasma in Tempest's blood things take a turn for the worst...
1. Time Warp

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's notes:** Hello and welcome to my first InuYasha fanfic! This is going to be a Naraku/OC fic. Why? Its not that I couldn't write about him and Kagome: I intend to eventually, but only once I have a good original idea. I will be up front: I am new to InuYasha, and as such I feel more comfortable viewing this 'world' through the eyes of someone else who holds entitlement to possible minor errors. I hope that you will bare with me. I can write: I simply haven't watched the whole series.

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl arrives from the future, Naraku thinks she may be the key to collecting the remaining jewel shards. But he gets more then he bargained for when she begins to stir feelings in a heart he had long claimed not to be his own. A chance at love, but it could cost him everything...

* * *

**Chapter One: Time Warp**

_Present Day Japan_

Tempest Beckett shuffled the deck of cards in her hands, an easy excuse to caress each beautifully designed picture the way she might have otherwise caressed a lover. Had she had one. The cards were an acceptable substitute. They provided for her and protected her. And very soon they were going to help her solve a mystery: how Kagome, daughter of the host family she was staying with during her studies in Japan, had disappeared into the strange well located at the shrine the family operated. Tempest had always liked a mystery.

Right now, she was preparing. Pouches of hot chocolate, instant noodles, granola bars, and a bottle of tylonal got shoved into her satchel as she contemplated what she would find. She was no stranger to mysterious happenings: she'd found the cards, hadn't she? A wonderful way to remember her trip to Italy two years ago. She had hoped to find romantic inspiration ... Bah, she was thinking about _it_ again. Love. Who needed it? All it caused was trouble.

Satisfied with herself over what she had packed she picked up the cards again and walked out of the house and to where the well lay in wait. Now what had Kagome done...? It had looked rather silly, like she was jumping into the thing, and then ... gone. Tempest sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge but nothing happened. Could she have been helucinating? The last thing she needed was to jump in the stupid thing and have one of the Higurashi find her there.

The cards began to feel warm in her hand, an indication th at she was on to something. She closed her eyes and began to shuffle them until the strange feeling stopped. Flipping the top card over she saw that she held the Priestess in her hand. How ironic, under the circumstances. Duh! She was at a shrine... what had she expected? The card lifted from her grasp and floated in the air before slowly falling into the well. Was there water at the bottom?

" Shit! " Tempest gave up on dangling her legs and let herself free-fall. A glistening mauve energy surrounded her and she felt slightly dizzy for a moment before landing gently on her bottom, the Priestess card resting in her outstretched hand. What the hell had just happened? Getting out of the well was rather easy, like it had shrunk. She felt grass beneath her hands and cautiously peeked over its edge. Oh, man! She'd really done it this time. Wherever she was, she was _not_ at the shrine.

* * *

_Naraku's Castle_

Naraku sat in a comfortable chair, glancing at this and that through Kanna's mirror. Kagome was rumored to be returning from her era this day, and he intended to see where she was going. He watched the well intently but it was vacant, not a soul to be seen. Growing bored he turned his attention to InuYasha and his idiotic friends who were waiting in Kaede's village. So she had not returned there yet. He would keep watching the well.

As the image of the well once again reformed he saw someone lift a hand over the edge of the well cautiously. About time. Yet as she came into full view, the woman he saw surprised him. She had long dark red hair and brown eyes that were glancing about her surroundings with suspicion. Another had found their way through the well. Fascinating. How could this be used to his advantage?

" Kagura! " He waited with great impatience as the wind sorceress joined him. " This girl just came through the bone eater's well. I wish to be the first to ... welcome ... her to our world. You will bring her to me. "

He watched the sorceress' face form a pouty expression, amusement spreading through him at her reaction. He gave her a menacing look and she took a step away from him. " Very well. "

Naraku watched her walk away and then returned his gaze to the mirror. If the girl had used the well, she must somehow know Kagome. Yes, this could prove very advantageous...

* * *

_InuYasha's Forest_

Tempest walked through the forest, her satchel getting more heavy and annoying with every passing moment. Was she the only person in this world? She had yet to see a soul and it was beginning to creep her out. Was there a plague here or something? She shuddered, the thought increasing her sense of dread ten-fold.

Something swished through the air and she barely managed to jump out of the way. Turning she saw a woman with long black hair riding a floating pink cloud. Oh yeah, either this place was the weirdest yet or their was something bad in the air and she was seeing some very wacked visions.

" Good. I have your attention. " The woman sounded extremely bored, like she would love to have been anywhere else. Tempest looked at her warily, waiting to see what she wanted. " I am to bring you to the castle of my master, Naraku. You will come with me. "

" If your manners are a reflection of his, I am definately not interested. " Tempest turned from the stranger, intending to keep walking, but another swishing sound cut through the air and this time hit her satchel, sending her supples topping to the ground. Muttering a curse she turned toward the stranger again. " Not smart. "

Lifting her cards in the air she let go of them, watching as a glistening green aura surrounded them as they spread themselves, circling her in a shield. She kept her eyes on the woman riding the cloud, not wanting to be caught off guard by such an ill-mannered creature. The cards stopped spinning when she was faced by the Fool a second time. The card separated from the others in the pack and a blast of energy came forth causing the woman's cloud to evaporate. She dropped from her perch and hit the ground hard.

The woman gave her a murderous glare but Tempest ignored her, using the power of the Fool card to gather the cloud around her and lift her into the air. " Thank you for the transportation. I should have a much easier time finding civilization now. Fare well! "

As the cloud carried her away she shifted the angle of her bag, stuffing supplies back in as best she could, then tied a knot at the top to hold them in place until she could find someone to repair the damage. So far this strange would was ... interesting.

* * *

_Kaede's Village_

Kagome sped toward Kaede's village on her bike, the lunch she had packed swinging from one of her bike handles as she bumped over the uneven grass. She was finally away from that weird exchange student Tempest. What had her parents been thinking? Not only did she have a mouth as sharp and sarcastic as a whip, but there was some wacky aura surrounding her that Kagome had quickly decided she wasn't going to try and touch with a ten foot pole. That girl was on her own.

" Kagome! " She barely had time to stop her bike before Shippo came out from Kaede's hut, bouncing up and down and wanting a hug. " Yay! "

Sango and Miruko followed, with InuYasha coming last, definately taking his sweet time. Had he been with Kikyo again? Kagome tried to push the thought out of her mind before anyone could notice. She refused to allow herself to be jealous about whatever there was between him and the priestess.

" Took you long enough, Kagome. Lemme guess ... Getting candy for Shippo? " he asked when he finally met up with her.

" Of course. " she said smiling and then handing Shippo a bag of candy. InuYasha moved to take it from him. " Sit! Sit! Sit! I got that for Shippo. "

Shippo ran away with the bag of candy while InuYasha sat still under the spell and glowered at her. " Kagome, we have a shard to find. Sango and Miroku were talking to someone who mentioned that strange things have been happening near the village. "

She frowned when she heard this. Kaede's village was their place of refuge and none of them could afford to have it fall to a demon attack. " Well, once _you're_ ready, InuYasha, let's go. "

She turned away to talk with the others and heard a growl escape his throat. Deciding to ignore it she walked over to Sango. If they were going after a shard, she could not afford to be unprepared.

* * *

_Battlefield_

The sound of clashing swords was her sole indecation that something was definately wrong. Lifting her head up so that she could look down from the cloud, Tempest saw a group of people battling a giant white baboon. Huh? What the hell was Kagome doing there? Tempest blinked once and moved her cloud closer to the battle, wanting a better view of what was going on. She saw something red appear in the hand of the white baboon, a ball it would seem, and he squeezed it hard.

" I know you're here, Kagura. " the creature had a deep and almost melodious voice. In fact it would have been beautiful had it not dripped with malice. " Come out and play. "

The was a whimper of pain below and she saw the woman she had encountered that morning stumble out of hiding. She had yet to form another cloud for herself and looked rather pitiful in the way she was almost on the ground. What was monkey-brain doing to her? A vibrant streak of blue energy shot through the air toward her and Tempest realized that Kagome had released an arrow. Pressing the Chariot card against the cloud she dropped it into a dive and grabbed the woman. The arrow zipped past her ear andevenshe had to admit it had been a close call. She'd barely managed to get out of the way.

" You okay? " she asked as the woman settled herself on the cloud as best she could.

The woman she was guessing was Kugara glared at her. " I'd be much better had you come with me this morning. "

Another gasp of pain escaped her, causing Tempest to hold back a sarcastic reply. " What's wrong with you? "

" Naraku... Punishing... " Tempest ignored the woman and began glancing around, trying to figure out which of the fighters Naraku was. This woman was not her favorite person, but no one deserved to suffer like this. When she found him he was going to suffer the wrath of her cards. She felt the woman grab her arm and turn her so that she was facing the baboon. Was that Naraku? " There... "

" I thought you said he was your .. um ... Lord? " Tempest heard another whimper of pain escape the woman's lips and decided her questions could wait until later. " What does he expect you to do? "

" Find you, he said. Now he will want me to aid him in facing InuYasha and his companions. Down there. " Kagura pointed at Kagome and her friends. Oh, brother was this a mess... Tempest couldn't let the daughter of her host family get murdered, and this fight was looking pretty grim.

" Well he'll have to face them another day. I'm not in the mood to be on a battlefield, and you're in no shape. Time for an illusion. " She reached down and shuffled her cards, her mind focusing on wanting to create a powerful binding spell. Reaching for the top card she flipped over the seven of cups. Perfect.

_Day, sun, moon, night. Smell, sound, touch, sight.  
__Friend to friend and kind to kind,  
__your senses to each one I bind.  
__To those your heart doth wish great ill,  
__this day you've not the power to kill.  
__Night, moon, sun, day... May all those here go on their way! _

Tempest watched as confusion began to spread and the gathered party backed away from the white baboon. He, on the other hand, merely glared up at her as she watched him from her lofty perch on the cloud. She had a feeling she was not going to be getting the joyous welcome she had originally hoped possible by somehow traveling through time. Pity.

The power of the spell wore off and Tempest felt herself beginning to spin with dizziness. Minor Arcana spells always cost her more because they were less familiar to her and she tended to put a part of herself into them. This had been no exception. Hoping Kagura would not decide to shove her flying to the earth she sank into darkness.

_Naraku's Castle, Tempest's Chambers_

Naraku watched the mysterious woman as she lay unconscious. She wasin the bed that was in the room he had prepared for her upon watching her arrival. It was not like him to spoil his gests, but she was lovely, small, delicate ... And apparently about as deadly as spreading flames. He shuddered at the unwelcome image that her long red hair had placed in his mind. Yet as he rubbed some of the strange colored strands between his thumb and finger he found the tresses soft as silk against his skin.

What was he going to do with her? He'd still not decided. Using her to threaten Kagome was still an option, but afterher display on the battlefield it did not seem as practical as it first had. And what had she done to him? He could see InuYasha, thestinkingmutt, but could he kill him? No... Stupid girl. He'd thought she was helping him until then. Well ... She would see that it was not wise to stand in his way. But how?

She began to move restlessly and he frowned. She had been burning with fever when Kagura had brought her here and her temperature had yet to return to normal. He walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching to touch her forehead, when she sat bolt upright. She moved closer,her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her face against his chest, her fingers brushing with extreme gentleness through his hair. What was this? Was she using some trick to pretend to be ill?

" Yukio... " Naraku wondered just what she was babbling about until he felt her mouth brush a soft kiss against his neck. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Such beautiful eyes; not plain brown but speckled with glints of gold. Were they reflective of her magic, he wondered. She clutched ahold of him more tightly, her hands tugging his hair as she looked at him. Her eyes held desperation and something he could not name. " Please, don't leave. Please... I'm sorry. So sorry... "

An amused smile lit his face. Whoever this Yukio was he had just given Naraku a whole new plan. Carefully he guided her back onto the bed and moved her over so that he could join her beneath the covers. Pulling her against him he brushed a kiss against the lobe of her ear and made his voice little more then a whisper. " Rest, my sweet. Everything will be all right. We can talk in the morning. "

She quit her struggles and once again nuzzled against him, this time her body spooned up against his as they lay on the bed. _I could get use to this_, Naraku thought. He cought his relection in the vanity mirror across from the bed and smirked. When he was done, he thought smugly, it would be Naraku that meant 'he who gets what he wants'. The Shikon Jewel was going to be his and this girl was going to help him get it.

* * *

**Request:** First and as always, please review. It is nice to know what people think of my work. Second, if someone could explain some of the terms (hanyou, adding sama to certain people's names, etc.) that would be much appriciated. While I can guess that these are Japanese and have a guess at what they are, I do not want to use them without actually knowing.

Finally, please let me know if I have messed up on any minor details regarding Naraku or Kagura. I did a bunch of net research and fic reading to learn stuff but they have not played predominent roles in the episodes of the TV show that I have seen so I might be a little off. If there is a lot of errors e-mail me about it. Thanks.

**End notes:** How will Tempest feel when she finds out Naraku is in bed with her? What is NAraku's new plan? Did Kagome realize that Tempest has found a way into feudal Japan? This and much more when _Naraku, Be Loved_ continues.


	2. Unbreak My Heart

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's Notes: **Hello and welcome to chapter two of my Naraku story. First I must inquire: is anyone reading? Whether its yes or no I am going to keep writing because I want to read this, and just like you guys I don't get to see the whole picture until it is finished. Still, it would be nice to see what people are thinking. Moving along... I am sure some of you have noticed that I do not tend to use a lot of "lingo", as I said in chapter one. There is more here (I found out that Hanyou is half demon so I can use that correctly now) and I will be refering to the "jewel" as Shikon no Tama from here on now that I have the correct spelling.

**Warning: **Some of the stuff in this chapter may seem a little ooc and au (author's universe, for those not familiar with that shorthand). This mainly refers to the later part of the chapter and the agreement that Tempest and Naraku make. I have taken liberties with the concept of Naraku having Kagura's heart and what that truly means. I hope that I do not offend in chosing an abstract view here.

Last and not least... enjoy. :) And review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unbreak My Heart**

Tempest opened her eyes and gazed in puzzlement at her surroundings. She was in a large room laying on a soft comfortable bed. It was morning and sunlight was streaming through a pass in the wall that had to lead to a balcony. The bed shifted and she looked to her right. What the hell...? There was a man laying next to her, he was naked. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and then it skipped a beat all-together: she was naked. What the hell had happened?

In an instant she was on top of him, her hands reaching up quickly to pin his over his head. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, nor the easiest. He had well muscled arms and her hands didn't quite reach around his wrists well enough to really secure them. Then there was the fact that she didn't weigh 140 pounds soaking wet. His eyes opened, flashing a feral red as he seemed to realize his predicument. Good, she thought, hoping he was scared.

No such luck. In one quick move he had reversed their positions without an ounce of effort, effectively pinning her to the bed while he looked down at her. He had the audacity to smirk. " You're feeling better. Good. "

Feeling better? What was he talking about? She did her best to look intimidating, her heart beating faster as she met his scarlet gaze with her brown one. " Where am I, who are you, and why the hell am I naked? "

Instead of being intimidated, he laughed at her. " I am Naraku, Lord of this castle. You have traveled through time and come through the bone eater's well. I have chosen to protect you. Your state of undress is due to the fact that you were burning with fever. I had to get your temperature down. "

Tempest frowned, moreso at her lack of control over her temper then at his words. Did he have to have a legitimate reason for everything? She let her gaze wash over him, something he wasn't doing to her. She would give him that. He was very handsome, long dark hair falling down his back and pale unmarred skin covering a well toned body. His hands were graceful, with long artists fingers which were tipped with claws.

" Claws? " She felt her stomach tighten as anxiety began to make it hard to breathe. " You freak, you have claws? How the hell did you get claws? Forget _who_ ... _what_ are you? "

His expression turned cold and he raised one of his hands in the air. It came down, claws spread, and dug into her skin. Tempest whimpered and pain sliced through her chest as she felt the skin tear. He smirked, his voice still perfectly calm, as if they'd been discussing the weather. " I am a hanyou, half-demon. So yes, I suppose that does mean I have claws. You, a pathetic human, have no business making fun of them. "

He slashed them across her shoulder and another cry of pain escaped her. " Naraku, please... stop. You're hurting me. "

His laughter was cold, malicious. It sent chills running down her spin as he continued to drag his claws against her flesh. She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and held them back until his claws scraped over one of her breasts. She opened her mouth to try and plead with him, but through her tears he looked unmoving, as if he was lost in what he was doing and would not hear her even if she begged. Her voice might even make him more angry. She closed her eyes and prayed whether she made it through or not that the pain, at least, would end soon.

Rage hummed in Naraku's head as he continued to slash his claws across the girl's wounded body. Freak, huh? She'd be the freak when he was finished. No one would recoignize her. Maybe she wouldn't wake up at all. Hmm... Death by clawing, sounded unpleasant. Good. Slowly the scent of her fear evaporated, leaving his senses dulled. His rage began to ease, his controil returning to him and leaving him breathless as he looked at his handiwork.

He looked at her face and gave an internal shudder. Oh, no... What had he done? He'd meant to give her a few scratches, lick them better, and that be the end of it. But he hated the thought of being mocked by ... well, anyone. And he'd lost it. Were there demons in the future, he wondered as he lowered his mouth and began to lick a perticulary nasty mark across her neck. He was lucky she wasn't dead. He paused, letting that thought linger for a moment. He was lucky? No, she was lucky. What was it to him? He looked down at her wounds again and felt like he was going to be sick. Obviously it was more then he really wanted to consider.

He lowered his tongue and let it brush the valley between her breasts, the coppery taste of her blood filling his mouth. He could hear her breathing begin to be more peaceful and felt relief. She was no good to him dead, and this inscident was not going to bode well with his new plan for her. He had to make sure she did not end up hating him because of this. " She smells like wild flowers. "

" Hmmm... " He smiled as he heard a sound escape her throat and let his tongue begin to lap against her right breast. Tracing slow circles he worked her way to her nipple and took it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and sucking it until it became pert with want.

He lifted his head, intending to give her left breast the same treatment, but found her fist connecting with his face before he had the chance. " Pervert! What do you think you're doing? "

She tried to hit him again and he backed up so that her fist missed him by a long shot. Unfortunately the knee that connected with his groin was right on target. He backed away from her, biting his tongue to hold back a string of curses. " Do you want me to leave your breasts all scratched up? "

Her face turned red and she lowered her gaze. " Your tongue has a healing ability? "

" Yes. " It came out harsher then he had wanted, likely since he was still in quite a lot of pain. For a human she'd had quite a mean kick. He smiled an amused smile at the thought of it. " Now lay still while I tend you. "

He took his time healing her, allowing his tongue to linger where it was needed, and siometimes simply where he felt like letting it linger. After he felt satisfied that her breasts would not reject him should he ever get to touch them again, he turned his attention to her stomach, gently lapping at the deep gashes that stood out against her light skin.

" I'm sorry I called you a freak. That was unfair. " She looked like she meant it, which kept him from getting angry again. " It's just ... well ... no one has claws where I come from. But that's not really an excuse. You didn't made fun of me. "

The thought of anyone making fun of her sent fury coarsing through him. Why would anyone want to, though? She was beautiful, her skin soft and fragrant as his tongue brushed it. He was beginning to grow aroused, a rare occurance and one he had not contemplated when he had settled next to her the night before. A human had not had this effect on him since he had become a hanyou. He hoped it would not make her nervous. " Do you still hurt anywhere? "

He watched her shake her head and smiled laying down next to her again. " You said something about traveling through time... "

" Yes. When you came through the well you were brought back in time. I think its suppose to be five hundred years or something. " He rolled over so that he was looking at her. " You know, we've done some ... interesting ... things today, and I've yet to hear your name. "

" Tempest. "

" Well, my beautiful storm, we're wasting sunshine. " he said smiling. The name suited her very well, he thought as he tried not to chuckle. " You haven't eaten in quite some time. Are you hungry? "

(scene change add line here)

" The girl is nothing but trouble. If we see her again, she's gonna feel my claws. "

Kagome sighed, her frustration mounting as InuYasha said this for the third time in the last hour. She was sure the girl she'd seen riding on the cloud was Tempest, but how was that possible? Until now only she and InuYasha had been able to travel through the well, and that should have continued to be the norm. Did Tempest know something she didn't? Kagome did not like the idea one bit. Maybe she would let InuYasha make good on his threat if the situation seemed dire enough.

" If that was someone from the future, we have to get her away from Naraku. " Miroku said. " Not only would he be a horrible influence on her views of this time, but she might consider baring my children. "

There was a rather loud slapping sound as Sango's hand connected with Miroku's face. " You idiot, are you not listening? Kagome just said the girl is from the future. You would probably scare her half to death, or tick her off and get him somewhere _really_ unpleasant. "

" Well, you could be wrong... Maybe... "

" Shut up, Miroku. She sounds like trouble. "

Ah, InuYasha, always the one to sound like he knew it all. He was probably right: she had started telling him about Tempest two weeks ago when the girl had first arrived, and he had taken an almost instant dislike to her. Then she had done a grade A performance on the battlefield yesterday, screwing up their plans completely. With Kagura down for the count they might have defeated Naraku had Tempest not used whatever magic she had and interfered.

" We're not killing her, InuYasha. We're rescuing her. " she said, wanting to remind him. She did not need him going into a rage at the site of Tempest. She'd really trust them then. Not. She did want Tempest to go home, though. Naraku knew of her existance. She would be in danger here if she stayed. Not to mention Kagome really really didn't trust her. She kept thinking that and wondered why. The girl hadn't done anything to her. It was just the 'leave me alone' attitude she had that was such a deterant. She almost reminded Kagome of Kikyo with her cold personality. Oh yeah, that had to be it.

" Well, lets keep moving. The less time she spends with Naraku, the better, if you ask me. " InuYasha's words for once echoed Kagome's thoughts exactly. She only hoped that he hadn't hurt Tempest. Much.

* * *

Tempest sat next to Kagura, stirring a cup of hot chocolate and then passing it to her new friend. " I think you will like this. Let me know. "

Kagura gave an indifferent shrug and sniffed the mug of divine chocolatey goodness as if she was afraid it was liquified dog crap. What was wrong with her? It wasn't just the way she reacted to the cocoa either. That Tempest could excuse on grounds that Kagura had probably never had any chocolate before. Whoa, that sucked! But it seemed like more bothered her then chocolate deprivation. " Something wrong? "

" Is there ever a time that something isn't? " The bitterness she sensed in Kagura's voice made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. " You really need to get away from here. You're not safe. "

" Huh? " What was she talking about?

" Naraku. He's dangerous. You can't trust him. " Kagura finally took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled. Her expression then turned serious again. " I can smell your attraction to him. Nine chances out of ten, so can he. He'll use you, Tempest. He uses everybody. "

" You don't sound like you like him very much. Why are you here? "

" Don't you remember what happened on the battlefield? " The anger in Kagura's voice took Tempest by surprise. What on earth... " That isn't a ball he was squeezing, Tempest. That is my heart. "

" What? That's impossible. How can it pump blood if its ... ? "

" I'm not like you. I survive and everything. The one thing I am not is free. I could leave, but every time Naraku does anything to my heart, I feel it. "

" That's sick! " Tempest took a big gulp of hot chocolate to try and get the awful taste that the things she was hearing had put in her mouth to subside. She only succeeded in scalding the roof of her mouth and part of her tongue. " Ow. "

" Careful. "

" Yeah, really. " How embarrassing. She was the one who'd been drinking this stuff her whole life. " Well, I guess the closest I can come to understanding your situation is my link to my cards. If anything ever happened to them, I'd be in big trouble... "

" Hmm... " Kagura glanced around as if she feared she was being watched. " Enough of that, he may be watching us through Kanna's mirror. The last thing you want is Naraku knowing if you have a weakness. "

Tempest sighed. " I think he needs me... "

" Oh, no... You've got to be kidding me. "

" Huh? "

" I can hear that god-awful lovey-dovey tone. Forget it. "

" It sounds like he's never really been given a chance. I'm not blaming you, for you it would be almost impossible. But for me... There is just something about him that makes me want to be near him. "

" You have got to be kidding. " Kagura looked like she was going to be sick, " Believe me, I would leave if I could. You need to find a way to escape while you still have a chance. "

" That wouldn't be very hospitable. Besides, I won't leave you like that. That would be wrong. " She did not want to contemplate her real reasons for not wanting to leave. This new information on Naraku was unnerving, yet it did nothing to squelsh her desire for him from flaming inside her. " I will talk to Naraku about this. Maybe its all just a big misunderstanding. "

Kagura gave Tempest a look that read _you're crazy_ but was silent the rest of the time they were at the table. Figuring that any chances at conversation with her were over Tempest got up and went to see what Naraku was doing.

* * *

Naraku watched as Kagura plead with Tempest, Kanna's mirror showing that his rebelious minion was trying to sobatage his chances of gaining a new ally. He had hoped to win Tempest's loyalty naturaly. Now that was no longer possible. He would never be able to fully trust Tempest again. She obviously cared about Kagura and there was no gaurantee that she would not choose the wind sorceress over him and betray him someday.

He could smell her scent drawing near him. It was coming. She was going to tell him how much she despised him and demand that he return Kagura's heart. Or so she thought. He decided she would not get the chance. Human or not, Kagura's would not be the only heart he held when the night was through. A knock sounded on the door and he turned to face it, taking no chances. He did not want to risk being attacked with her magic. " Come in. "

She entered the room as if she was in no hurry and walked over to where he was sitting. This was strange. Why wasn't she making her demand and telling him to do as she said or else? Her eyes looked all too big against her pale skin. She almost looked scared. He sniffed the air and there was no mistaking the scent of her fear. Normally the smell was almost an aphrodisiac on him, but from Tempest it held no appeal. He much prefered the smell of her desire. Unable to stand the way her apprehension was growing he placed a hand on her arm and turned to look at her gently. " What's wrong? "

She sat down beside him and moved close so that the smell of the flowery shampoo she had used on her hair made it hard to breathe. " I'm worried, Naraku. Kagura ... She seems very unhappy. "

" She always is. " He watched as Tempest's expression darkened and wondered if he had said something wrong. " She told you about her heart, didn't she? Foolish woman. I try to be fair, I really do. But she screws up the most simple of plans, and I get angry. "

" You have a quick temper... Is it because you're a ... what did you call it, han... argh.. half-demon? "

" Hanyou. " he nodded in agreement, " And yes, you're quite right. Although most of the time I don't really try. Anger tends to work for me. It gets things done. "

She shivered and he pulled her as close to him as he could, wrapping his arm around her to try and get her to stop shaking. The kimono she was wearing looked beautiful on her, the cream pattern with roses suiting her as he had thought it would. She had yet to say anything and he wondered how his words had made her feel. Someone like Tempest probably never lost her temper. Who wouldn't do just about anything to see her smile? He sighed as the thought seemed to nudge him. He was denying her something she wanted right now.

" Alright. I will free Kagura, but on one condition. "

He noticed how her eyes lit up at his words and could not help thinking that he would do anything to see them like that again. " Name it. "

" I want your heart instead. " He felt very pleased with himself. He would never hurt Tempest. It was a good deal he was giving her. Yet she looked afraid.

" I am human. I kinda need my heart, Naraku... " The solumn tone of her voice as she said this made him laugh. She totally misunderstood.

" Not _that _heart, your _other _heart. " Confusion still filled her expression and he sighed. " Lay back and I will show you. "

She did as he asked and he smiled. Innocent, trusting... He could hurt her if he wanted, and yet she willingly bared herself to him without knowing a real thing about him. Closing his eyes he let himself focus on her, on finding what he wanted. Strange... It was almost as though it was not there. Yet it had to be there... Someone like Tempest had to have one. Finally he found what he sought, the brilliant red orb glistening as it came into his outstreched hand. He allowed his magic to draw it from her and opened his eyes. A wave of horror rushed through him.

" Its broken... " He looked down to see Tempest trembling, lines of pain appearing around her mouth. He didn't need to do anything to this heart to cause pain. It could accomplish that on its own. Who had done this to her? Why?

No wonder it had been so well hidden. She had burried it, wanting to forget her pain. He couldn't blame her. It looked like it had gone through a great battle and the scars he saw made a mockery of anything he had ever done to Kagura. The thought reminded him of his agreement. To keep it or not? He looked at Tempest again and sighed. He would keep his end of it and pretend he had her heart. The idea of her suffering at all was maddening; for her to have suffered for nothing was out of the question.

There had to be something that could be done to help her. Seeing what had been done made even his quest to relinquish his own heart seem trivial. His human heart was an annoyance, but it did not cause him anywhere near the constant agony he had felt coming from her. Knowing that it would not hurt so much inside her body as it did here, he carefully put it back where he had found it, hoping it would once again leave her alone.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him terror-stricken. " What did you do, Naraku? What did you do...? "

Instead of being angry at her question he felt ashamed. She was right; this was his fault. He should never have asked her for her heart. Now she was suffering because of his selfishness. He lifted her from her resting place and began to carry her to her room. " Don't worry, Tempest. I'll take care of you. "

* * *

**End Notes:** Will Naraku keep his word? Is Tempest all right? What will Kagura think? Do Kagome and the others even have a plan for their rescue attempt? Stay tuned as _Naraku, Be Loved _continues!


	3. Rescue' Me?

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's Notes: **Well here it is, the third chapter. I am very happy with how this fic is progressing and believe me, it is only going to get more interesting. I have decided that this is the beginning of a trilogy which is also going to include stories called _Kikyo, Be Saved_ and _Kagome, Be Mine_. Hopefully once the plotlines turn to non-OC character romantic mainplots the stories will pick up a few more viewers. For those who do like Tempest, YES she will be in these fics as they are in the same 'universe', so to speak. I just happen to love writing her with the InuYasha characters and I think she and Naraku play well off each other. Thank you to those who have been generous enough to review. I love hearing what people think of my work.

**Summary: **Kagome & co. carry out their rescue mission, but there is one "little" problem: Tempest doesn't want to be rescued. How will Naraku react when he discovers she is missing?

* * *

**Chapter Three: 'Rescue' Me?**

Kagura watched from a distance as Naraku carried a half conscious Tempest toward the guest room he had given her. What had the bastard done this time? Just this morning she had heard the girl's screams as god-knew-what was done to her. She was certain he had been in the room, certain he had hurt her. It was all that he was good at, and Kagura felt she of all people should know. She'd been on the receiving end of his punishments more times then she could count.

Well he wouldn't be using Kanna's mirror for a while. She had a chance to do something. But what? Did anyone else know Tempest was here? Did she and Kagome know each other? There was one chance of finding out. But if she got caught... She gave an involuntary shudder at what she could imagine Naraku doing to her if he thought she was trying to take Tempest from him. He seemed very possessive over the girl. All the more reason that she needed to be saved.

Biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to harden her resolve, Kagura headed for the exit of the castle and summoned her cloud. Luckily it had returned to her the instant Tempest had released her spell. Who know where InuYasha and the others were right now. She couldn't have done this walking. Her cloud lifted her in the air and she began to fly away, hoping that she would find them before Naraku noticed she was missing and started looking for her. He always did.

Ten minutes of flying found her looking down on the ragtag group as they traveled through a forest several miles east of the barrier that led into Naraku's castle grounds. They were on the right track to find Tempest. Was that what they were doing? She began to lower her cloud so that she would be more noticeable and finally they stopped when she neared the ground. It wasn't a warm welcome, but it would get the job done.

" Where is Tempest? " Kagome asked.

Excellent, they were looking. " She is at the castle. We have to get her out of there. Naraku seems ... intrigued ... with her. That can't be good. "

" What's up with this? Are you jealous or something? " A stupid question from a stupid mutt. Kagura did her best to keep her temper at what InuYasha was implying, but it wasn't easy. Her and Naraku? Ew!

" My reasons are not your concern. Do you want to get her out or not? "

" Yes. " Kagome said. Kagura was amused to see her give InuYasha a harsh glare before she continued. " You wouldn't happen to have a plan? "

" He is tending her as we speak. I will sneak you into the castle and you can hide in my chambers until he leaves her alone. I will see that he is distracted. "

None of them looked like they trusted her, but Kagura could not blame them. Whether or not her actions were merely to protect herself from Naraku's wrath, they were still of her own choosing. InuYasha finally nodded, " Very well. "

Kagura felt a knot tighten in her stomach and it gave her pause before she lifted them away. " One last thing, boys and girls. If you get caught, I don't exist. Got it? "

Kagome nodded even though Kagura noticed InuYasha looking anything but thrilled. " Got it, Kagura. Lets get going before we're all in serious trouble. "

* * *

Naraku called himself every varitation of the word fool he could think of as he lay Tempest in the soft luxurious bed he had chosen for her chambers. She looked up at him warily, her brown eyes still swirling with confusion and pain at what had occurred. He reminded himself again of his decission as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. " I am sorry that I hurt you. I did not realize the process would be painful for a human. You should feel better soon. " 

He hated lying to her but if he told her the truth she might leave him tomorrow. Though if he was honest he had to admit that after all the mistakes he had made in one day he wouldn't blame her. So lie he did, something that he was actually not fond of doing. He had always, if nothing else, had his honour. _You have it yet_, he reminded himself. _You are doing this to give her what she wants._

" You okay? " What a strange woman. He knew she was in pain and yet instead of focusing on her own discomfort she had noticed his instead. There was something special about her, something different then he was use to. She continued to look at him, her eyes growing large with worry, and he smiled. Had anyone ever worried about him before? Not that he could recall. He was powerful, but she didn't realize that. It touched him where little could and he tried to push his mind away from the awkward thoughts it brought up.

" I will be. " He moved then, setting about pulling the soft rose colored blankets over her and making her comfortable. Would she let him stay, he wondered. Yet the idea of asking set his nerves on edge. He hated hearing no, and did not know how he would take it from her. He settled for sitting on the edge of the bed and continuing to brush her hair away from her face. " Try to get some rest. You are safe with me. "

He only wished he was more certain of what he was saying. Trusting to a fault, Tempest's lids dropped and sleep claimed her. Yet what he had seen still bothered him. Who had hurt her? Would what he had done make it come back? Shifting slightly on the bed he let his gaze linger on her sleeping form. It was going to be a long night.

_Tempest nuzzled against the man laying next to her, her body coated with sweat. The room was dark and her heart still pounded from what had just happened. She and Yukio, together forever ... Her innocence sealing their love. She smiled. How beautiful. She felt him stir from slumber and leaned over to brush a kiss on the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and seemed to stare through her. _

_" What was that? " His voice was sleepy, dulled. He continued to look at her as though he was waiting for her to come fully into vision. How strange. He sat up and slowly lifted himself up from the bed. _

_" Where are you going? " Tempest wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. Something was wrong, so wrong. " Yukio...? " _

_He said nothing as he dressed, his mouth a cruel sensual line, expressionless and cold. He turned to her, his eyes betraying nothing. " Thank you, Tempest. " _

_He walked out the door and she burried her face in her pillow and wept. Why? She wrapped a sheet around herself and began to follow him. " Yukio ... please! Don't leave me! Please! " _

_He was gone. _

_Laughter or sunlight, which was harsher? All she could see was Sakura, her perfect black hair flying free in the wind as the morning light traced designs on her flawless skin. Yukio's Sakura. Yukio's beloved Sakura. _The lover after me.

_A cold laugh escaped her. Lover? No, that was a lie. It had been a bet, a game, a hoax. A year gone in a day. A friendship gone, a love gone. Now she lived in the memory of a love that never was. Love couldn't be if it was unrequitted, could it? _

_Sukura was still laughing, her head leaning on Yukio's shoulder. She did not love him. Could not love him. Tempest loved him. Confusion swirled about in her mind and she felt like she might throw up. This was wrong. All so very wrong. _

_Sunset in Veinna, so beautiful, so peaceful. A warmth, a presence. She closed her eyes and let out a long pained sigh. Fingers brushed her mind; they led, she followed. Dark, musty... What was this place? Magic, strong and powerful. A blinding light, a flash of pain. Fingers bending, toes numbing, legs failing and the ground reaching up as she came down. Slap! _

_Flying, higher and higher. Power making her shiver. Something in her hands; cards. Cards? Flashes of color, the sea, home. She was home. Home?_

_" How _dare _you? " Yukio. Anger. Smash. Blood. She lifted a hand and looked at the shards of glass sticking out of it. What? " Bitch! Slut! Whore! How many people did you ... "_

_Something shifted, twisted, broke, snapped. The cards began to float, there was silence. " What? "_

_Still silence, then a scream. She looked down. He was on his knees. Crack. One arm broken. Snap, one leg lay limp on an awkward angle. _

_" STOP! " Once again silence. " Oh, God... Someone ... anyone ... help me! " _

_Beep, beep, beep. A hospital bed. He would make it. He would walk. She wouldn't give up until he did. Tears in her eyes. His opened. Hate. Raw and pure hate. " I didn't... "_

_Silence._

" I'm sorry... So sorry... " Naraku sat up and rubbed his eyes, Tempest's outcry pulling him out of his light sleep. " Oh, God... I hurt you... I didn't mean to, but it was my fault... I was so sad, so angry... Yukio... Why? "

_Him_ again? Who was he and why did she dream about him? Naraku was starting to hate the guy and he had never met him. Impressive. He reached down and traced Tempest's cheek with one claw, being careful not to hurt her. She quit her strange mumbling and entered what appeared to be a more peaceful sleep.

The door flew open. Who would... Kagura. " Master, we have a problem... InuYasha has found his way into the castle and he is hunting for the jewel shards. "

A growl escaped his throat and he looked down at Tempest, not sure what to do. The shards were his ticket to becoming a full demon. Tempest was ... Tempest. She was sleeping peacefully now. If the mutt had planned on rescuing her he would not be trying to hunt for the jewels. InuYasha was in his castle... Interesting. _How kind of him to give me the advantage.

* * *

_

Kagome paced Kagura's quarters as she waited for the signal that was going to tell her and the others that they could proceed into Tempest's room and carry out their mission. The plan had become more detailed as they had flown from the forest to the castle and been settled within Kagura's rooms while she got Naraku out of the way.

It sounded more simple then it was. Kagura intended to tell Naraku that InuYasha had entered the castle grounds and was looking for an entrance, intent on getting Naraku's jewel shards. While he kept the bastard busy, it was up to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo to get Tempest, _escape_ from Kagura, and leave. Without being caught by Naraku. If he caught them, they were screwed.

She heard hurried footsteps and voices in the hallway and waited until they had been gone a few minutes before opening the door. As long as Kagura and InuYasha could keep Naraku busy this would be a breeze. " Let's go. "

Tempests room was where Kagura had said it would be, which caused relief to flow through Kagome. It truly seemed that the wind sorceress was helping them. Good. Tempest lay on the bed and Kagome went over to her and shook her lightly. She stirred, her vision seeming to clear. A puzzled look crossed her face. " Kagome? What are you doing here? "

" Rescuing you. "

Tempest waved her hands around. What was she doing, trying to show off the furnature? The girl clearly had no sense of self preservation. Didn't she realize she was in the home of a walking time bomb? Naraku could decide to maim or kill her at any minute. Kagome shuddered, not bothering to look at the things Tempest was trying to show her.

" Allow me, lady Tempest. " Miroku lifted her up off the bed and the look on her face was priceless. She didn't slap him like Sango would have, but she did shoot him a rather dirty look.

Her task accomplished, Kagome led them back out to the hall and down the corridor that Kagura had shown them. There was a low moaning sound and Miroku dropped to the floor.

Tempest glared at her, her hands clenched into fists. " There is only one problem with all of this, Kagome. I don't want to be rescued! "

Damn.

" Fox fire! " Shippo became rope and Sango grabbed Tempest's hands, holding them behind her back so that he could secure himself.

" Too bad. " She liked Naraku? The girl was even more pathetic then she looked. " You're in more trouble then you realize. Oh, and don't struggle. That is Shippo that is holding your binds. If you hurt him I'll make Naraku seem like a care bear. "

A little lie never hurt now and then. Kagome doubted she could be that ruthless, but if the girl hurt Shippo things would not be pleasant. Now the success or failure of her plan depended on InuYasha. She only hoped he was alright...

* * *

Naraku moved silently through the halls of his home, his mind unable to fully focus on the task at hand. InuYasha wanted the Shikon no Tama. Tempest was hurt. Jewels, Tempest, jewels, Tempest. The two things he wanted most were at odds here and it did not make him happy. Breathing in the air he could smell the mutt's scent as it mingled with the candles on the walls. He was getting closer. 

" Naraku, you worthless piece of spider shit. I wondered when I would run into you. " He turned his head to find InuYasha standing a few feet away from him, the Tetseiga raised in the air. He pulled the blade back, a sadistic smile crossing his face. He began to run forward, a cry of anger escaping him. " Oh, how I've waited for this! "

Naraku easily dodged the attack and reached down to where he kept Kagura's heart in his robes. He was about to squeeze it when an image of Tempest filled his mind. She could be in trouble. He had to get this over quickly and he could not use Kagura to do it. That would break his promise. Dammit!

Still, none of this was making sense. InuYasha did not even seem to be trying. How had he found the castle? And what would possess him to come here to battle for the shards? He didn't even seem to be trying to find them, and without that miko Kagome or Kikyo the bitch it would be like trying to find a specific grain of wheat. This was all wrong. It had to be.

As if the mutt had been reading his thoughts, he turned and started to run. Smart mutt. Had he just realized he might stand a better chance of living that way? Still wary despite all of this good fortune Naraku followed him as he made his way through a passage and into the courtyard. Someone had helped him get into the castle. The passage he had used was not an obvious choice. A traitor? But who?

A sound cut through the air and he cried out as a purified arrow was driven deep into the left of his chest. What the...? He looked up to see a pair of merciless brown eyes meeting his gaze. Kikyo.

The pain became secondary as he looked at her and shock registered in his brain. Nothing. Nada. Zip. She was gone from him. He gave her a cold smile as he pushed the arrow threw. " You have shot your last arrow. When I get my hands on you, I will make sure you stay dead. Really dead. "

" Wind scar! " There was a blast of energy and Naraku was nocked through the air. Had he been so engrossed in his emotions that he had forgotten about the mutt? He began to struggled to his feet as he heard the wretch's footsteps drawing nearer. Yet there was no attack, merely the same menacing smile.

" I'd go check on my guests if I were you, Naraku. One of them has been very, very naughty. "

Naraku was so puzzled about what InuYasha was saying that he barely felt the impect of the hanyou's foot as it connected with a sharp kick against his ribs. Without a word he and the undead bitch walked away, leaving him broken and bleeding in his own courtyard.

" Master! " Kagura's voice graited on his nerves as she approached him and rage welled over him so much that it was all he could do not to crush her heart to pieces in his palm. Useless woman! Where had she been while InuYasha had kicked the shit out of him? " Forgive me, for I bring great tidings of sorrow... Tempest is gone. "

Tempest had betrayed him! Oh when he got his hands on her... He shivered in anticipation. To think he had felt anything for her. She was no better then Kikyo. Who had it been for? The monk? Or perhaps another hopeless sap dying to win the heart of the mutt? He dug his claws into his palms until they were coated in blood. He would kill her for this. Hmm... No, that wouldn't work. She would be his. Forever. And Gods help anyone who was going to try and stop him.

* * *

**Questions:**

1. Naraku & Tempest visiting modern times for a chapter: love the idea or hate it?

2. I am debating whether to make Tempest half demon. This is not for certain yet, but if I do what animal should I mix her with? I'd love to hear your opinions. :)

**End notes:** What are Kagome and the others going to do with Tempest? How will she reacts when she learns the "truth" about Naraku? What will he do to her when he finds her? This and more as _Naraku, Be Loved_ continues...


	4. Suspicious Minds

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's Notes: **Well well, here we are with chapter four of _Naraku, Be Loved_. I must say that I am still very happy with how this fic is going. What I need to find out is whether there is anyone reading it besides YoukaiNme on InuYasha Life. No, I am not planning on quitting this story. Not by a long shot. I just want to know whether I should work on something else as well rather then devoting 100 of my fic writing time to this, however much I personally love it. On this note, I will be visiting my grandma for a few days so the next chapter will not be out as quickly as these last couple have been. Thank you.

**Warning & Explaination: **While this is a love story featuring Naraku and my character Tempest, some of you may have noticed that there is violence not only around them but between them. I do not believe that violence is acceptable in a relationship, and under normal circustances I would not include it in a fic. My specific reasons for its inclusion in _Naraku, Be Loved_ is that I do not honestly think Naraku can comprehend the idea of love properly and therefore he repeats old habits and patterns, which become more difficult to cope with / upsetting as this fic continues. I am **not** sentancing my character to life with an abusive mate, I assure you. However, I am **not** about to do a "care bear" Naraku. I hope this answers the questions that have been raised regarding this issue.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Suspicious Minds**

" Mission accomplished. " The cocky tone of the stranger's voice set Tempest's teeth on edge. He had to be the one behind this kidnapping, had to be the one they had left behind to get Naraku away from her. " We must hurry though. I think he might take Tempest's _betrayal_ a little more personally then I'd thought. "

" What? " Her heart beating faster Tempest struggled against the makeshift rope that was holding her arms. Their was a whimpering sound and the creature that had bound her retook its true form, some kind of fox-thing. Oh yeah, this place was weird. " You lied to Naraku and made me look like a traitor? When it was you assholes who kidnapped me? "

" 'fraid so ... And watch who you call an asshole. " The strange guy glared at her, rewarding her for her outburst with a menacing look that was every bit as intimidating as Naraku at his finest. Luckily, she didn't get scared easy.

" You think he'll take your word over mine? I've seen him when he's mad ... This'll be _your_ funeral. Lead onward. " Shoving him out of the way she began to walk away from the castle in the direction they had been going. " He'll come for me. "

Or so she hoped. Would he think she had betrayed him? The thought of it made her give an involuntary shudder. She did not want to be on the receiving end of Naraku's anger when he actually thought he had a justifible reason for it. Having him lose it slightly had been way more then enough.

" Look, I know you're mad at us, but we're really trying to help. Naraku is dangerous ... evil, really. He can only hurt you. " Kagome starting another speech. Tempest turned to face the daughter of her host family, her temper wearing thin. Did the girl ever think before opening her mouth? It had taken Tempest all of three days to tell she creeped the girl out.

Hoping she was still under the same impression Tempest began to move toward her. " You ever heard the phrase 'mind your own business', Kagome? You and all of these imbeciles need to take a crash course in doing this, y'know. You all walk around so high and mighty, but it is you losers who have kidnapped me! Naraku just brought me with him since I was injured. "

A low growl escaped the first idiot who had spoken and Tempest turned to face him, remembering that Naraku had made similar sounds when he was agitated. Sure enough, there was definately something up with this guy too. Claws, yet again, and ... dog ears? Tempest put a hand to her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. She really didn't want to get clawed again and there was no way this jackass was putting his tongue anywhere on her body. " Maybe you should stop for lunch. Dog-breath over there sounds like he is hungry. "

" First off, my name is InuYasha. Second, if you don't shut up I'll do everyone a favor and eat you ... or at least find something that will. "

Tempest swallowed hard, the sarcastic reply she had been planning not getting the chance to leave her tongue. She'd seen enough in the last few days to at least question whether or not his was an idle threat.

* * *

Naraku watched her travel with them through Kanna's mirror, puzzling over the fact that she did not seem to get along with any of them very well. Were the bounds that had held her wrists real or for show? When Shippo, the little demon fox brat, reappeared with a violent pop it was clear Tempest did not show any regard for him. But still ... She was the only one who could have shown them the way. Kanna and Kohaku would never do it and Kagura was just too scared of the punishment she would indefinately endure.

" Still watching her, hmm? " Speak of the devil and watch her appear. She was the last person he wanted to reveal his confusion to. There was no doubt she would mock him, regardless of how severely he punished her. Which reminded him ... He still had her heart. If he was going to make an exchange for Tempest's he would still have to keep his end of the bargain.

" Of course. I can't let a traitor escape. I would be the laughingstock of every demon in Japan. " He frowned when he noticed she was trying not to laugh herself. Stupid wind witch ... Maybe he should just kill her and be done with it? No... She had been befriended by Tempest. She was still of use. The deal. No more stalling.

He pulled her heart out from within his robes and smiled as she began to cringe, dropping to the floor and trying to grab at his legs. " Master, please! Don't! "

Naraku smiled and held out her heart in his open palm. " Don't you want it back? "

Kagura's confused expression made him want to laugh but he kept his expression purely neutral. She reached out to take it from him but paused before her hand could touch it. " Why...? "

" Lets just say I was made an offer I could not refuse. "

She took it from him and he watched as it fused with her body. " Who offered what? "

" Tempest offered, her heart for yours. How could I resist? " He smiled at the memory of it, his thumb and forefinger rubbing together as he imagined a strand of her silky red hair caught between them.

Kagura looked like she was going to faint. " InuYasha and his friends are taking her to the bone eater's well. If they throw her in without her heart ... or her cards ... who knows what might happen? "

" Without her cards? " What did Kagura know about Tempest that he didn't? He watched with suspicion as she pulled the beautifully made set of cards away from their wrapping of fine indigo silk cloth. " She left these...? They seemed so powerful. Why wouldn't she take them with her? "

" You should go find Tempest and ask her ... But hurry! If they put her in the well without her cards or her heart she could be in big trouble. "

" Right. Let's go look for her. " Naraku began to walk for the door without even bothering to tell Kanna he was finished. He might not have her heart but these cards could spell trouble if they were left here and she was in the future. Then there was the dragon demon he had sent to reclaim her thinking she had these... Without them, it might end up tearing her to shreads.

" You go look. I'm off to do some exploring. Buh-bye! " Kagura and her stupid purple feather were gone before he could reply. Strange. Had she thought he might change his mind aboiut her heart? Even he wasn't _that_ ruthless. Well, unless someone hurt Tempest ... Then things would definately get ugly. Whether she had betrayed him or not. He sighed and began to use the cards to track her scent.

* * *

The silence had stretched for an hour and Kagome could take it no longer. Had Tempest actually believed InuYasha's threat about feeding her to something? Naraku must have done something pretty vile to make the girl so scared of someone as great as InuYasha. Sighing she ran to catch up with the girl she had been dissing all over feudal Japan for two and a half weeks. " Something wrong? "

" That has got to be the most stupid question I've ever heard. I am being kidnapped and taken God knows where against my will. Now you, one of my captors, has the audacity to ask me if something's wrong? " Tempest stopped moving and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. What was the girl going to do, curse her? Kagome bit her bottom lip and noticed that the others were all drawing their weapons. " I'm going to ask you this once and once only: why were you attacking Naraku? "

Kagome stood perfectly still and totally speechless. Why were _they_ attacking Naraku? The way the girl was asking the question was almost laughable. What did she think, that they had began hunting him and ruining _his_ life? Had he told her that? Her fingers clenched into a fist and she took a deep breath, not wanting to lose her temper.

" Us attack him? What a load of crap! " Ah, InuYasha... Never knowing when to stay silent. " Feh. If we run into that bastard again, maybe you should ask him why he put a multi-generational curse on Miroku's grandpa, or why he killed almost everyone in Sango's village, or why he murdered Kikyo and made her think it was me! "

" Maybe I should. " Kagome could not help shivering at the girl's tone. It sounded more like she was saying _'Believe me, I will.'_ and thinking that all would be shown to make sense. Sick!

" Before he became a hanyou, Naraku was a pathetic human thief named Onigumo. He was burnt and crippled in a fire. My love, Kikyo, found him and used her gifts to try and help him. In return, the jerk began to lust after her. " InuYasha said, his fingers moving to grip Tempest's arms like a vice.

" InuYasha, ease up! " When blood began to drip from his nails piercing her skin Kagome nudged him hard in the ribs and he let go.

" There was a fire in the cave Kikyo kept him in and when that happened he somehow merged with a bunch of youkai ... minor demons, I think would be a suitable translation? ... and became the half-demon we know and hate today. " InuYasha dragged his nails across the trunk of a tree and they left deep gashes that Kagome hoped Tempest was grateful weren't on her body. Actually it was quite surprising how little a fuss the girl was making about the hand wounds. Naraku hadn't...? " The bastard should have gone up in flames. Instead, he hunts for the shards of the Shikon no Tama in hopes of becoming a full demon. Gods help us all if he ever succeeds. "

" So you guys want to get the jewel shards and hide them from him? Or destroy them? " Ah, sweet niavete, what bliss. Surely the girl was not so stupid that she believed it was that simple. " No? "

" I want the jewel so I can become full demon. Unlike Naraku, I am worthy. "

Tempest allowed her gaze to meet InuYasha's golden orbs, the hate he held for Naraku making her want to be sick. How could anyone hate Naraku? He was not perfect, but there was something volnurable and almost innocent about him. What if he came looking for her? Would these people kill him? _Not if I can help it!_ Lifting her wounded hand in the air and wiping the open wounds across InuYasha's face so that he had bloodstains on his nose. " Says _you_. "

" Stop it both of you! Quiet! I sense a jewel shard... " The slight trembling she heard in Kagome's voice did not add any comfort to Tempest's sudden sense of foreboding. There were other scary things in these woods, she was sure of it. Naraku and this InuYasha moron could not be in a class of their own. That would be simple.

A deafening roar filled the air and a long thin dragon with glistening emerald scales and scarlet and gold patterns on its wings entered the clearing. The thing was beautiful but there was a look of malice in its deep yellow eyes that made Tempest's blood run cold. " Which of you are called Tempest? "

It wanted her? Tempest felt her legs press together and a great need to find a bathroom overtook her. To think she had gotten this way about giving speeches back home? Pathetic! She looked around to see that the others had their weapons drawn. Did none of them posess an ounce of reason? The creature had yet to attack. Taking a tentative step forward she looked up at it, trying to act braver then she felt. " Who wants to know? "

" I am one sent by Naraku. I hold a shard of the Shikon no Tama as proof. " The dragon lifted one of its forelegs and Tempest saw a black clouded piece of gem glistening against its skin. " Now, traitor, will you face the Lord willingly or must we fight? "

" I will come willingly, for I am not a traitor. Be warned that if you are lying to me you will face dire consequences. " What was wrong with a little white lie? She had no doubt that if the creature was lying Naraku would come. He would save her. He _had_ to save her. Surely he hadn't believed what InuYasha had said.

" Prepare to die! " There was a swishing sound and then a loud crack. Looking up Tempest found InuYasha with his sword jabbed into the dragon's left wing. Great! It was bad enough that he was debilitating it, but did he have to piss it off in the process? How many times would she have to save these fools? Reaching into her kimono she froze. Uh-oh... No cards.

" Don't just stand here! " Tempest grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run away from the fight, her brain telling her that if Naraku who at least looked _mostly_ human had gotten ticked off over words then this dragon was going to go insane at any moment.

" Foolish mortal, how dare you turn your back on me! " Kagome broke free of Tempest's grip when she turned to look back at the dragon. Oh yeah, it was really mad now. It pushed InuYasha off of its back and pinned him beneath one of its feet, then tilted its head back. What on earth was it...

" Tempest, get outta the way! "

Kagome could be heard, but it was no use. Paralyzed with fear Tempest watched as brilliant bursts of flame spewed from the dragon's mouth and began to rush toward her. Their light blinding her she felt her legs give out from under her and began to spiraql toward the ground, only to feel hands lifting her up and her body suddenly moving so quickly that when she opened her eyes the world was nothing but a blue-green streaky blur.

" You will _never_ do that again. " Naraku's voice dragged Tempest fully back to reality. There was an icy edge to his tone that had never been there before, not even when he had grown angry. Shivering dispite the fact that her skin felt somewhat dry and sensitive she looked up at him and then wished she hadn't. His eyes glowed a feral shade of red, making him look even more demonic then usual.

" That is the best news I have heard all day. " Her attempt to laugh the situation off failed and silence fell between them until he finally settled with her in his lap upon a thick tree branch.

" You think this is funny? " In an instant he had her pinned beneath him on the tree branch. It groaned slightly in protest but stayed still and she breathed a sigh of relief. The idea that they were not on the ground was starting to get to her, and Naraku's bad temper was not helping. Still, in a mood like this did she _really _want him to know how scared she was of heights? " You won't be laughing when I'm finished with you. "

She shivered as he slowly undid her kimono, pushing it aside so that her breasts and stomach were yet again bare to his gaze. He stayed that way, simply looking at her, then lowered his mouth to take hold of one of her nipples, twirling his tongue over it until it became firm. She reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair, uncaring that they were in the middle of a forest. He had certainly been right about the not laughing thing. Whew. He wasn't going to attack her.

Naraku felt anger course through him the moment she touched him. She just couldn't leave well enough alone. Oh no, she had to push him that one extra inch. Leave it to a woman to try and make it seem like everything was okay when it absolutely wasn't. Kikyo had never really had the guts to admit about InuYasha to Onigumo, and now Tempest would have him believe she had been kidnapped. Not likely.

It was bad enough that she'd almost gotten roasted by the dragon. That had been stupid on his part, he had to admit that. Why had he ever thought to send someone to get her? She made a soft moaning sound as he attended her other breast, a slight feeling of concern crossing his mind when he noticed how dried her skin was. Had the dragon done that?

_Focus_. He forced his mind back to what really mattered. She had betrayed him. Had been with InuYasha and his idiotic friends. And had continued to walk with them willingly once she had freed herself from the fox demon. Right now she could be pretending to enjoy what he was doing so he would give her cards back. Then tomorrow, maybe one of her spells would stike him dead. _This is what I get for showing compassion_.

It was decided then. She must be punished. Still acting like he was teasing her he managed to catch her hands and pin them above her head. She rewarded him with a smile and he almost lost his resolve. He loved that smile; wanted to see it again and again. If he could be the cause of it, all the better. _I can't do this_.

" Naraku...? " She began to sit up, as if she thought this was over, and he used his strength to easily keep her head down. He met her gaze, his mind made up and his heart feeling like it was going to shatter. Her eyes questioned him and he clenched his free hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. She walked willlingly. _I must do this_.

Tempest smiled as he let go of her wrists and began to sit up slowly, still nervous about the fact that they were so high up in the air. As she started to move closer to him, his head came down and their lips met. She closed her eyes, one arm wrapping loosely around his neck as she pressed her body against his. When she opened her eyes again she noticed that his eyes seemed flat and cold.

It was her only warning. Claws ripped through the back of her kimono and sank deep into her skin, the pain of the gashes increasing as a foul smelling substance reached her nose. Already she could feel her back beginning to burn as if she had been injected with acid. She whimpered in pain, trying to focus on why he would do this to her so that should would not think so much about how badly it hurt.

She realized with a start that they were still kissing and as if he had known the precise moment she caught on her broke the kiss and forcibly slammed her down against the tree branch, causing her already sour back to suddenly errupt with pain as tiny blisters that had started to form simotaneously popped, splattering their vicious contents yet again into the wounds.

" I do not tolerate traitors. " He pinned her wrists again, this time nearly crushing them in his grip as he stretched them as far over her head as they would go.

" Naraku, please. I didn't -- " He scraped his claws across her stomach and Tempest was sure that her insides were going to start falling out. She dared not look down to check.

" Be silent. I do not like hurting you, Tempest, but I will punish you if you lie. I am honest with you, and so you shall be honest with me. " He used one of his claws to trace a single line from her stomach to where her heart was, then stopped. He burried one claw deep within her skin and she felt herself beginning to shake. He was going to kill her! " I wanted to be good to you. I freed Kagura. But you must know ... That night you promised me your heart, I took nothing. I thought I could trust you to keep your promise. Am I really so vile that you had to run away the moment I left you? Clearly I was wrong to trust you. So now I am going to take what belongs to me. "

" Naraku, you have to listen to me! " What would happen if he took her heart? Would she die? Would she become a zombie? The only sure thing was that it would definately be painful.

" Save your excuses. " He pushed the claw in deeper, then let another claw begin to cut her open further. " You should have thought of them when you decided to side with my enemies. "

" Tempest didn't betray you! " Kagome's outcry covered Tempest's weakened voice. Although the girl was saying the exact same thing, it still infuriated her. If Naraku took Kagome's word after doing _this_ to her and calling her a liar...

" Leave. " Naraku's voice was like a whip and Tempest found herself more afraid of that single word then she had allowed herself to be during the whole ordeal she had so far faced. " Or I will rip her heart from her chest while you watch. "

_Gulp_. He was honestly convinced she had betrayed him. Dead serious. _Damn you, InuYasha_. " Naraku, just do whatever the hell you are going to do to me and get it over with. You can't do worse then you already have taking InuYasha's word over mine. "

" Oh, man! He fell for it? " InuYasha ran up and joined Kagome. " Hey Naraku! Now that you've gone and made a total ass of yourself, there's something I have to tell you. About that whole Tempest thing? I lied. Kagura was the one who let us into your castle. Boy, though ... I bet Tempest hates you now. She looks like a mess from down here. "

" InuYasha, you _will_ suffer for this... " Naraku began to get up off of Tempest but the moment her hands were free she grabbed ahold of him by his kimono. He growled as InuYasha picked up Kagome and walked away but Tempest didn't care. His stupid male ego could wait.

" Don't even _think_ of leaving me here like this. "

His gaze was icy when it met hers but she noticed that it softened very quickly as it moved over her body. He lowered his mouth between her breasts and began to close the wound he had began to open. Something salty stung the wound, once, twice. She lifted his head up and saw that there were tears in his eyes. Struggling free of her he bent his head and continued to work at healing the wound.

" He's wrong, you know... " Though her arms were killing her as the stuff he'd injected her with spread, she wrapped them around him as he worked to finish sealing the wound to her chest. " I could never hate you. "

Naraku gave the gash he had carved a final lap of his tongue, satisfied when he felt her smooth skin beneath it as he licked once more to be certain. Dammit! Why had he been stupid enough to listen to the mutt? Was it because he had been thinking about Kagura? The last thing he'd been considering was whether Tempest would keep her word before the wind bitch had told him InuYasha was in the castle. A destraction. He had let her fool him with a distraction.

Fighting his way out of his thoughts he let his gaze meet Tempest's and sucked in his breath as he noticed the lines of pain that had formed around her mouth. Her eyes looked dull and her gaze was beginning to lose focus. The poison was working on her better ... well, worse, really ... then he had ever intended. Most humans were suseptable to it, but Tempest seemed to be almost allergic. _Nice work, moron_. He thought to himself as he carefully lifted her away from the branch, biting his tongue to hold back a curse when she whimpered because her wounds had began to try and close and there was bark sticking to them, holding her pinned.

" Naraku, I think ... I think I should go back to the future. "

He could feel something twisting inside of his heart and had to struggle to breathe. She wanted to leave him. For a moment rage threatened to overtake him but he grit his teeth and fought it down, forcing himself to really look at her. Who could blame her for wanting to leave? He'd been so angry, so certain he was right, that he had violated her trust completely. He'd thought she'd betrayed him? In the end it was he who had done the betraying. Such irony.

" Of course. Its dangerous here ... I'm dangerous... I suppose its for the best that you go. " Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing he lept down from the tree with her in his arms and sped off toward the bone eater's well. " I have your cards with me. "

" Good. We'll need the priestess card. "

" We? " He reached the well and sat her on its edge, careful not to touch her wounds. They would be painful and she would need him to heal them for her. She would not be gone for long. Still, he hated the thought of her having to discover that on her own.

" The damn jewel things you're looking for can wait. " She reached a hand out toward him and he marveled at how she still dared to speak to him like that when she looked so pale and fragile. Was there a way to make things right? Could their be anything between them after this fiasco? Tempest was offering him a rare gift: hope. He smiled and sat down on the well beside her, waiting to see where she was going with her little speech. " You're coming with me. "

His hand covered hers and he could feel the warmth of the card she held as its power began to awaken. Wrapping her tight in his arms he let them fall into the well, amazed at the strange sensation that overcame them as they seemed to free-float forever before finally landing again.

Carrying her up the ladder that had appeared he looked around at the strangely designed buildings. So this was the future. A loud noise sounded from a fast moving box on wheels and he nearly jumped out of his skin. So this was Tempest's time. He looked down at her, his eyes drinking in her half conscious form as she rested in his arms. If she felt safer here he would stay with her as long as she needed. The fact that she didn't despise his existance still struck him as being a miracle.

_Am I worthy? This is the third time she has endured pain because of me. _He sighed as the thought once again plagued him. He'd never had to worry about things like this before. Life had always been certain, the path straight and narrow. Until now. Until Tempest. _If I posess one drop of good, I will use it toward this girl. Tempest... I must if its me you see, or just Onigumo's worthless human heart.

* * *

_

**Questions:**

1) In last chapter's questions, I asked how you felt about Tempest becoming half demon. The answer was a resounding "Don't!". I wish further clarification: is it the idea of making her anything other then human (or even giving her some kind of longevity) that is the bother, or is it merely the repetition of too many humans turned Hanyou? Your answers will help me resolve the climax that I am planning for this fic.

2) Tempest and Naraku are in the future and Tempest plans to take him home with her. Is there anything you would love to see Naraku do in the future? Just curious. :)

**End Notes: **Did Tempest mean what she said about not hating Naraku? Does she really see Naraku, or merely what she wishes was Naraku? What will Tempest & Naraku do in the future? This & More when _Naraku, Be Loved _continues!


	5. True Colors

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know that this was desperately in need of an update. I have been working on it, its just been in spurts. This chapter is a lot longer then those that have proceeded it. I really like this chapter, even though I found it very difficult to write. I wanted to show that Naraku is not going soft but that he is beginning to grow more attached to Tempest. There was so much I wanted to put in this chapter and there was just no way to do it all so if I have missed an experience you wish you had witnessed Naraku experiencing in the future I am sorry. chuckles If people like this maybe these two can do this again.

**Warning: _There is some partial lemon in this chapter when Naraku and Tempest are together in the bath. If you do not like this sort of thing skip past that section of the story or just don't read it. For those who -do- like lemony stuff my apologies if it is bad because it is my first time writing this sort of thing in a public work. I am going to indicate here and now that I do intend to have at least one full lemon scene in this fic. I thought it was going to be in this chapter but the characters dictated otherwise. At any rate, you have all been warned. Thank you for reading this notice.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five: True Colors**

Tempest's hands rested on either side of the white seashell shaped sink as she peered wearily into the large vaniety mirror that faced her. The day from hell had finally lulled enough to give her -- and Naraku -- one piece of good fortune: Nana Susan was staying at her Tokyo suites. If there was ever a time she'd needed her 'mother', it was definately now. Not only was the woman a healer of legend, but she had a knack for reading people that bordered on being psychic.

She removed the damaged kimono and let it drop to the floor as she tried to remain calm in assessing her injuries. Oh yeah, hollywood stunt people had nothing on her. Being around Naraku could warrent signing a waiver. Luckily her guts weren't spewing. Instead she had a strange glowing thing pressed against her stomach like some kind of psychadelic belly button ring. Naraku had said it would help and he'd definately been right. Still, no tummy tops while she looked like she was wearing jewelry designed to be warn at a 4th of July bash. Darn it.

She heard the door begin to open and busied herself with splashing some water on her face in attempt to lessen the stinging burn that had been caused by her closeness with the draconic demon. She felt hands on her shoulders and glancing in the mirror again she saw Naraku studying her face as if looking to find her resentment. Too bad for him that it wasn't there.

" How are you feeling? " He continued to massage her neck and shoulders as he watched her. He looked lost and sad, making Tempest wonder whether he had felt more pain then she had during the whole mess.

" You fixed my chest; I don't feel anything there. My stomach feels odd with that thing you put in it -- "

" A jewel shard. Please don't lose it. "

" Uh-huh... Whatever that is... Anyway, it doesn't feel like I'm going to fall to pieces... " She noticed that he bit his bottom lip when she said that, " Um... sorry, I mean ... "

" No, go on. I'm the one who keeps saying I want the truth. "

" Well it feels strange but its not sore, which is good. Mostly its my back that is still stinging like hell and my skin is irratated from being exposed to the intense heat that came out of the dragon. " He brushed his lips against her neck, bestowing her with the lightest of kisses, and she sighed in contentment. If Naraku required a waiver, she would be the first in line to sign it.

" Susan seems to be a very interesting woman. Good taste in bath styles too, from the looks of that tub. " Where was he going with this? Turning from the mirror when he let go of her she watched as he turned on the taps and set the water to a temperature he seemed to find pleasing. He turned to look at her, his dark red gaze meeting her puzzled brown one. He slowly began to remove his clothes.

_Oh, baby!_ Tempest stood in open-mouthed awe as she watched him, admiring the sleek muscles of his body and the becoming contrast of his silky black hair as it brushed against his pale skin. Looking down she saw that _every_ part of the man was worthy of awe and heat crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Only then remembering her own nudity she felt her whole body begin to blush and instinctively her legs pressed together as she squirmed slightly, uncertain of how to face the raw sexuality of the man before her. Yukio, he was not. When she looked at him again he wore a becoming smile that made her wonder if he could tell just what the sight of him was doing to her. _Somebody get me a fan..._

" Bathe with me. " He walked into the oversized pool of a tub, the water stopping a few inches below his shoulders. She stood where she was, too shocked to move. Did she want to do this? He could lose control again, and every time it seemed to get worse. He held his hand out, waiting for her at the bottom of the steps then sank down into the water. He frowned slightly, the change in his expression making her all the more nervous. " Please. "

She silently watched as he slipped beneath the water. _Very funny_, she thought, _he wants me to rescue him_. Yet it was beginning to take to long. Did he know how to swim? Had the water been hotter then he'd expected? Had he slipped? Finally her worries overshadowed her reservations about getting into the bath with him and she let herself sink into the tub's warm depths. Boy was he gonna hear about it for making her worry like this...

Naraku smiled as she entered the tub. He didn't need to watch her to tell she was coming closer. The very scent of her arousal made that perfectly clear. Yet he also smelt a strong dose of fear. Why? Was it for him or of him? She had seemed quite apprehensive about getting into the water with him, and that had hurt. It would be set right. After this, Tempest would be the one asking. Warmth filled him at the thought as he swam silently toward her.

" Naraku...? " She sounded more worried now then she had in the tree. Not wanting to upset her but still wanting to keep the element of surprise he swam silently until he was behind her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under the water with him.

She struggled fiercely, seeming to think he wanted to drown her. It made him want to laugh but the prospect of swallowing bath water was not appealing so he settled for bringing them up to the surface again, still holding her tight against his body. She swayed against him, innocent and yet very seductive, and he felt his desire for her increase. If he got to the point of wanting her much more he might lose himself completely.

" You jerk, I can't swim! " Ignoring her scolding tone he laughed softly in her ear and then kissed the lobe of it before moving his mouth down her neck, trailing kisses where the mood struck him to leave them. His left hand held her close to his body while he reached up with his right, brushing a claw over one of her nipples lightly until it was firm and then turning his attention to the other. " What are you... "

" Give me your trust. " He pushed her hair over her shoulder and traced a caress over one of the wounds on her back with his tongue. The sting of the poison he had injected her with made it burn but he ignored the pain to himself as he watched the wound close properly. He lowered his free hand from her breasts, gliding it gently down her tummy until he found himself brushing against the soft curls gathered between her legs. He ran his fingers through them and felt her shiver against him. " I want to remove every memory of what happened, but that wouild be wrong. Instead, let me make a memory that will leave what has been done a mere shadow. "

He licked a few more gashes on her back, continuing to tease her so that her mind would not be drawn to the places on her body that he was healing. _Yes, that is why I am doing this._ He reminded himself firmly. Unable to maintain his calm fascade he allowed himself to slide a finger into her, careful not to hurt her with his claws. Moist heat welcomed him as he explored her. Tight. Perfect. His. He growled deep in his throat as the last thought came to him. Yes, she was his. She had given herself to him of her own free will.

Sure that she had grown accustomed to his touch he slid another finger into her, finding every sensitive space she possessed and teasing each until she had let her head fall back to rest against his shoulders. Her mouth opened slightly and she murmured incoherent sounds of pleasure, her eyes closing as he continued to touch and tease her, wanting to see her face glow with radiance as he prepared to claim her.

_Somebody help me! _The scream was high pitched and rang through his ears violently, so that he almost eached up to cover them instead of continuing what he was doing. _No! Stop! Please! Oh, God, someone help! _

Tempest felt like she was in another world where only sensation existed. She was beginning to have trouble telling where she ended and Naraku started, her body pressing against him until they were practically molded into one being. She was not the only one who was responding to what he was doing. His errection continued to brush against her hip as if demanding to make its presence known. She breathed in and was greeted by his scent; exotic, masculine and forbidden. InuYasha had seemed to be wrinkling his nose when he'd scented Naraku on her, but there was nothing unpleasant about the man sending waves of heat coursing through her blood.

A dark malevolence swept into the room and caused her body to numb and her muscles to tense. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to make him stop but knowing that such a sensation could only mean one thing: trouble. Sighing she shrugged out of his embrace, her demeanor serious. " This will have to wait. "

" What? Tempest, you can't just... "

Ignoring his protests she got out of the tub and was drying off before he had finished speaking. " I sense danger nearby. Someone is in danger. "

" So? Its not you, that's for certain. And if there is anything evil in this city it pales next to me. Come back into the water. " He continued to stand where he had been all along, as if he was certain she would do as he said. When she didn't he frowned. " Weren't you enjoying yourself? "

" Yes! But I can't relax enough to let anyone touch me with this aura in here. I'm going to find out what's going on. I sense violence and a child. My skills aren't as good as Nan's, but I'm not totally useless. Are you coming or staying here? "

" You think I'd let you take off by yourself? No way. " He got out of the tub and she felt heat rise to her cheeks again as she watched him move slowly to where the towels were kept and start to dry off. " Your clothes are over there. Hurry up before I change my mind. "

Tempest did as he said, pulling on the low riding blue jeans with tiny yellow butterfly patches and the pale pink peasant tummy top sitting on the clothes rack. Oh shit, this was going to look so silly. Glancing down she noticed that the jewel was not doing the day-glo thing anymore. Whew. Slipping into her sandals she turned to see how Naraku was fairing, only to feel like her jaw was going to drop to the floor.

Nan had definately gone shopping while they had rested, and Nan was kinda kinky for her age. In typical fashion she had chosen a pair of black leather pants and a dark purple silk shirt for Naraku and a good pair of leather sandals, definately imported from somewhere in Europe. They looked somewhat ... interesting ... contrasted with the slight claws of his toes. " Ready? "

" Get over here. We're taking a short cut. " When she joined him he picked her up and jumped out of the balcony window, using the landings on various appartments to get them to the bottom before taking off in a dead run.

" Naraku, you don't even know where we're going! "

He chuckled, the sound cold and somewhat unnerving as he kept going. " Of course I do. I heard her about ten minutes before you noticed anything. "

_Please let him be joking_, she thought as goosebumps went up and down her arms. He wouldn't have done anything about this? How terrible. The landed on a rooftop and looking down she could see a burly man looming over a small dark haired girl who was backed up against a wall.

" Damned thief! " Punch. " How _dare_ you try to steal from me. I'm gonna take it out of your hide you worthless little bitch. "

" He's lucky I suffer from loss of sensation... " Tempest muttered as she reached for her cards. Naraku grabbed her hand before she could. " Huh? "

" Where's the problem? "

Tempest glared at him, annoyed that he would start asking pointless questions at a time like this. He met her stare, his expression relentless. " Left arm, right leg. Why? "

He grabbed her hand and she felt him press something against her wrist, causing a warmth to overcome her. To her eyes it looked like a floral tatoo. Reaching down he lifted the leg of her pants and did something similar to her leg. She felt the world seem to shift as strength slammed into her body, her adrenilene starting to skyrocket. " How's that? "

" What -- "

" Go, before he kills that kid. " A high pitched wailing sound filled her ears as the little girl screamed in pain.

She didn't know what the jerk had done to the kid, but man was he going to pay for it. Without thinking of her fear of heights she lept from the ledge of the building, landing in a crouch in the alleyway below.

" Who's there? " The man turned to face her, giving her a bird's eye view of his hate-filled black eyes and contemteous sneer. She disliked him more by the minute, cruelty seeming to poor from his very skin.

" I am Tempest. Now tell me, what has she done? " She asked, keeping her voice light and casual. Maybe she could do this without violence. The kid didn't need to witness any more of that really.

" She thought it would be smart to pocket a box of Kraft Dinner. " He made it sound like the kid had committed murder. " Nobody steals from my store. "

" Wait a minute ... You're telling me she didn't even leave your store? " She felt her body beginning to shake as she tried to process what he was saying, her grip on her temper wearing thinner by the minute. " And you ... "

Naraku listened to the confrontation from his perch on the rooftop. What was with Tempest? He had thought she might be some kind of child protection zealot when she had refused to stay with him in the bath. But this wasn't just someone trying to play the hero... There was something in her voice that made this seem like it was personal.

But that was impossible. She's said that Susan was her grandmother, and the woman was clearly loaded. No doubt Tempest had grown up with the best of everything. He felt something unfurling itself from inside him, recognizing it as Onigumo's presence. His thoughts had left a way for the pathetic human's spirit to make its way to the surface. Dammit, that bastard was hurting what was likely a mostly innocent girl ... She'd probably been starving! He floated down to the ground, landing without making a sound.

" I'm teaching her a valuable life lesson. "

Naraku placed a hand on Tempest's shoulder, giving the man a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. " I want you to take the girl and leave. I will finish the conversation with this kindly merchant. "

" M-m-monster! " The little girl's statement surprised him. Monster? Close but not quite, he thought wryly. He stared in shock as she bit down on the man's arm, forcing him to let go of her. " Mister, I think you're in _big_ trouble. "

To her credit, Tempest took the girl and left. Much better; she was beginning to learn when to listen. He turned to face the store owner, still remaining perfectly calm. " Tell me ... How many times have you provided a child with such a ... fine ... education? "

" Ten, maybe twelve of 'em. Why? "

Naraku felt his stomach begin to roll, remembering why he rarely let the human parts of him go to the surface during a confrontation. This bastard ... He managed to keep his face calm as he looked at the man. " Well, today the tables turn. "

He allowed tentacles to shoot from his body, amusement flooding him at the man's shocked expression. It took no real effort to get ahold of him and he stood there for a moment, just looking at the guy, trying to understand. " You! What the hell are you? "

" I was once Onigumo, a starving thief who took so many beatings by bastards like you that I became crippled and lost the ability to move. Then I allowed demons to devour my flesh and became as you see me now. " He allowed his more demonic features to become fully present and could smel fearl rolling off of the man he held in his grasp. He squeezed harder with his tentacles, allowing sharp barbs to grow from them and pierce his skin. " My name is Naraku. Fear me, for you stare into the eyes of death. "

" L-l-let go of me! " He let the man try to struggle, rewarding each attempt with more pain from the tentacles. Squeezing harder, her heard a loud cracking sound as the man's ribs were crushed. " Jesu- "

Another tentacle shot out from Naraku and he guided it so that it went straight through the man's stomach. " You are so foul that I don't want to consume you. The very scent of your blood sickens me. Time to end this... "

" No. God, please! Don't kill me! I swear -- "

Managing not to laugh Naraku shot a final tentacle from his body, wrapping it around the man's neck. He twisted it once, smiling as he heard muscles and bones snap. Recalling the tentacles he let the man's body drop to the ground, taking care to step over it as he left the alley. No sense in dirtying the sandals Susan had given him when he planned on spending the day with Tempest.

He made his way down the street, following her scent. But it was the little girl's voice that drew him to their location. " That man is bad, Tempest. Don't let him eat us. "

He could hear Tempest's laughter and shivered at the irony. He had just spoken of why he wouldn't comsume the man he had just killled. Tempest likely had no idea that there were demons who might comsume human flesh. Although it was demons he tended to want merged with his body.

" Naraku is not bad at all, Molly. He is my friend. He saved you, too. " Tempest's voice remained soft and calm despite the panic he could feel radiating from her. This was her time, and she probably didn't want a scene.

He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and bringing his mouth close to her neck. He watched the little girl's eyes widden and deliberately scraped his fangs against Tempest's skin, following them with his tongue. After breathing the smell of death, her light flowery smell was a welcome change.

He could smell the blood that was rushing to her cheeks. Brushing a few kisses against her neck he let go of her and began to walk toward the little girl. She proceeded to hide behind Tempest's legs and stick her tongue out at him. " I don't like you. "

Well this was a first. Didn't someone have to do something to make someone dislike them? Shaking his head Naraku lowered himself on one knee and held his hand out. " Come on, I don't bite ... much. "

Tempest laughed and slowly pried Molly's fingers away from her legs. " If you two can be friends we could go and get some lunch, Molly. "

Naraku almost argued that the girl was in no condition but then noticed that the bruises on her face had been removed, and she was dressed in a brand new outfit. Apparently Tempest had not wasted any time while he'd had his chat with the bastard in the alley.

The little girl looked at him and then looked down, as if trying to decide. _She has good survival instincts_, he thought as he watched her. _And obviously something else... What does she see? _He frowned as he noticed just how scrawny she actually was. As much as he knew Tempest was trying to get her to accept him, she was not playing fair dangling food as a reward for it.

" I will go and look at that shop that has swords in the window while you two eat. " His decission made he rose to his full height and carefully crossed the street the way he had observed others doing, making his way toward the shop.

* * *

Lunch, a visit to the local mall to buy a slew of Barbie dolls, and several hours later Tempest sat at the vanity in her second story bedroom window getting ready to go out for the evening. It was going to be fun taking Naraku to the local club that she and Susan held partnership in. Being from the fourteenth century, she was certain he would be surprised at what it was like, to say the least.

The door opened and her 'mother' walked in, her greying hair failing to deminish the elgance of her otherwise youthful and lithe figure. It was amazing what a good diet and a little magic could do. " Your friend is waiting and the child is settled in and playing with her new toys. Are you ready? "

" Yes. " Pulling a pink silk wrap around her shoulders she turned to face Susan, her expression becoming less anxious when the other woman smiled. " What do you think of him? "

" He is part demon, but so is the child. You're setting yourself up for a hell of a lot of changes, but he seems very loyal to you. I think you have chosen well. "

" Thank you. " Kissing her mother on the cheek Tempest left the room and headed for the front hall, doubting that Naraku would be thrilled if she left him waiting any longer.

It did not take long for them to reach their destination in Susan's little red Firebird and as the car drove out of sight Tempest gestured toward the cozy little building with "Sparky's" written on a sign in bright red lettering with a hint of pride. " C'mon, I told Joe I was bringing someone and he's gonna kill me if we don't get in there soon. "

She noticed a look of alarm and a hint of smoldering anger light Naraku's eyes and burst out laughing, her amusement only increasing when he managed to grumble " What? "

" I did not mean that litterally! " Linking arms with him she lead him through the front door to keep him front coming up with a comeback. Ah, home. She and Susan owned three "Sparky's" in total; one near each of their homes around the globe, but this was probably her favorite. Specializing in North American culture for those who felt a little overwhelmed by their experience of the Orient, the pubs did very well.

Without warning she found herself the recipient of a crushing embrace. " Hey! "

" Uh... J-joe... " She managed to get the man to loosen his grip on her and sucked in a big breath of air, wondering if her ribs were all still intact. At least it had been her and not Susan he had bear-hugged. " This is my friend, Naraku. "

She noticed then the expression that Naraku wore and felt goosebumps going up and down her arms. _Whoa, don't kill my star employee!_ She patted his arm reassuringly, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally shook Joe's hand. " Good evening. "

" Well c'mon, you two. I saved you the best seats in the house. Hey, Tempest. You think you're gonna do any performing tonight? " It was almost a matter of tradition at this point. Tempest had played guitar and sang almost from day one that she had started living with Susan. Right up until the trip to Venice when she had lost the use of her right hand. Yet now her fingers almost itched as she remembered the shard she was wearing, and glancing down she saw that the fingers of her normally dorment hand were rubbing together.

A grin lighting her face she lifted her hand to show Joe. " What do you think? "

" I'll get your guitar and tell the band. " Joe said, running off and leaving her alone with Naraku, who looked very puzzled.

" What the -- "

" Before I lost use of my hand I played in a band. You don't mind, do you? That I am going to use the shard to play? "

He smiled at her and she felt like she was walking on air. His expression gre more serious as he lifted her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. " Just take it easy up there. When the shard is removed your body will respond to whatever you do to it. "

" Okay. ...Three songs, then? "

He shrugged and she felt like she could strangle him. He had a lot of nerve telling her something like that and then not seeming to care whether she hurt herself. " I don't know anything about your 'guitar'. The jewel shard will make you think you are invincible. JUst remember that you aren't. "

When Joe called her on stage Tempest picked up her guitar with trembling fingers. Three years without this and now she had one chance to play, maybe one chance only. The shards belong to Naraku, she thought as she quietly tuned the instrument, almost weeping at the intensity of the emotions swirling inside her head at the cold strings beneath her fingers. She counted each, plucking it. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Such a miracle.

Satisfied that she still remembered how to play she began an introduction for her first song, 'Near You Always', wondering what Naraku would think of the lyrics only after she had began singing the first lines. " Please don't say I love you. Those words touch me much too deeply. And baby, my core trembles. Don't think you realize the effect you have over me... "

_Just what kind of song is this?_ Naraku watched Tempest's smiling face with puzzlement as she sang the completely bizzarre lyric, her fingers moving in what seemed almost a lover's caress over the stringed instument held up by a strap across her shoulder. When she finally got to the last of it he smiled, realizing that the song was about someone who did not want to admit how in love they were. _Is she singing to me? _

Her next song was a little faster, her fingers moving with expertise as she played the melody of the music against her vocals, telling the audience it was called "Kiss the Flame". When this song was finished the crowd burst into applause. Only when they stopped did she speak again, her eyes looking somewhat shiny. He could not blame her: it was clear she loved doing this and what was happening could not remain. He needed the shards -- _all_ of the shards, he reminded himself firmly -- to become a full demon. There was no way he could let her keep one to play this guitar thing.

" ... Love is a flame neither timid nor tame. Take these stars from my crown, let the years fall down. Lay me out in firelight, let my skin feel the night. Fasten me to your side, say it will be soon. You make me so crazy baby, could swallow the moon... "

Her eyes did not leave him as she sang, the song had been said to be called "Jupiter" but Naraku had decided that _The Song That Will Drive The Man About To Become Your Mate Insane_ would have been much more appropriate, the lyric so erotic that he could barely sit still in his chair as she went on. How was she able to sing this publicly? He glanced around and noticed that another man in the corner was watching her with much to rapt attention for his liking, causing a growl to escape him. They would definately have to have a talk about "Jupiter" when she got off stage.

Tempest smiled softly as the crowd applauded her final song and lifted her guitar away from herself, the shouts of "Encore!" not lost on her, but her agreement with Naraku very fresh in her mind. She was coming down the steps fine, and the next moment she was on the ground, pain racing up her good leg and making her feel dizzy.

" Bravo. " The moment the man spoke she knew he had tripped her. But worse still was the fear, the knowledge that she would recognize his voice anywhere. _What the hell is Yukio doing here?_

She tried to get up but her guitar was on top of her and he was holding it there, the power of the shards useless to her since she was pinned. " What do you want? "

He reached down and pulled the jewel shard out of her arm, lifting it to his face and examining it before putting it in his pocket. Her hand dropped to the ground and he stepped on her fingers, her only indication that he had broken them the sickening crack of her knuckles as they popped from the pressure. " That will do, I think. "

Tempest looked down at her hand and then wished she hadn't, her stomach rolling in protest at the mangled mess of bones and flesh. Where was Naraku? She noticed the door to the men's bathroom open and he stepped out. Yukio had timed his attack.

The first thing Naraku smelled upon leaving the bathroom was blood. Tempest's blood, he clarified after taking in another breath. What the hell had happened? He noticed Joe helping her up and the moment he saw the wounds that had been done to her hand his anger began to grow.

" Are you alright? " He asked as he sat next to her. It was a stupid question -- clearly she had been hurt -- but it was meant more to show his concern then to actually determine the condition of her health. " Who did this? "

Silence.

" Tempest, who did this? "

" Please don't ask me that. "

Continuing to examine her hand he noticed that the tatoo on her arm had disappeared. He looked up at her, rage beginning to take the place of anger now. " You _will_ tell me, because whoever did this has one of _my_ jewel shards. Or did that slip your attention? "

" You care more about that then about me. " It wasn't a question and he didn't bother answering. Whoever had done this, Tempest was protecting them, which made no sense. _When I find you, you worthless bastard, I am going to rip out your throat for doing this to her. And for making her doubt me._

Why would she protect her attacker? She seemed to only have a close knit group of friends from what she had ever talked about, and none of them ... Wait. A cold shiver ran down Naraku's spine as the scent of demonic aura and Tempest was carried on the breeze. Whoever had done this hadn't been stupid enough to leave, and judging from the smell of the man and the scent of an old sweater he had found in Tempest's rooms earlier Naraku had a good idea who had done this.

_Yukio... But why...? She still dreams of you. _He turned to look at Tempest, now seeing the pain that most wouldn't notice because they were too busy worrying over the damage to her hand. " Joe, get her ass to a hospital regardless of any damn protest she gives you and tell the staff to get that hand fixed. Make sure they know her fiance and Susan will be there shortly. I have something to take care of and then I'll be with you. "

" Naraku, you can't do this to me. Just let him go. "

" Never. " He walked over to her, his arms wrapping around her and his mouth coming down to possessively claim hers. He ran his tongue against the lobe of her ear, not caring if they had an audience. " He will never hurt you again. I give you my word. "

" Naraku, please -- "

He kissed her again and then turned to walk away, looking at Joe to make sure the man understood him perfectly. " Get her to a doctor and don't you _dare_ let her talk you into doing anything else. "

Tempest watched as Naraku walked out of the pub and into the night. Dear God this was a disaster. Not only was he likely going to get himself in a bunch of legal trouble, but the one who'd set him off this time was Yukio. She had caused him enough pain already; he did not need Naraku attacking him.

_He will never hurt you again. _

The words shimmered in her mind. A vow. A promise. Naraku was not one to make idle threats and she was not worried about him being safe. The phrase continued to plague her thoughts as Joe got into his car with her and buckled her in on the passenger side, racing off in the direction of the nearest hospital. If Naraku had his way with Yukio the way Tempest feared he had with the man in the alley...

_That's what I'm afraid of..._ A final shudder racing through her body, Tempest gave up trying to figure out a way to stop him and allowed her body to succomb to sleep. Her dreams were relentless as she envisioned a battle between the two loves she'd had in her life. Only one thing puzzled her: why did Yukio look like he had fangs?

* * *

**End Notes: **What is the truth about Yukio? Is Naraku more angry about Tempest's injuries or losing a jewel shard? Does Tempest still love Yukio? Can anything be done for her hand? This and more when _Naraku, Be Loved_ continues. 


	6. Empty

**Naraku, Be Loved**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, its been a long time since I have updated this. I was going through my story files adding them to my new computer when I noticed it. I said I intended to finish this and I meant it. So, here we go with Chapter 6. Things are moving faster, consequences are becoming more severe and people are being tested. Can the fragile love that is building between Tempest and Naraku survive? Please read, review and enjoy.

**Warning:** There is some sad stuff in here for anyone who has been following this. Better safe then sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Empty**

Tempest had never liked hospitals, and tonight was not an exception. She lay still in the single cot she had been assigned in her little private room, worn out and worried from the night's events. What was going to happen to Yukio? Would Naraku kill him, despite her not wanting him to? He had taken one of the jewel shards, but that still did not justify death. Then again, Naraku was fairly protective of her and she knew he had not been happy to see her hurt.

But he had done just the same. Worse, really. Well… Maybe not. Everything he had done he had been able to heal on his own. Yukio had broken six bones in her already damaged hand and had taken off with a priceless artifact. Or that was her guess as to what made the shards so valuable. Surely Naraku had some reason for wanting them so much. Were they similar to her cards?

They'd sure let her have fun with her guitar. That had been so unreal that she was still trying to come to grips with the fact that it had actually happened. Couldn't he give her just one so she could do that again?

She looked down at her hand and sighed. Yukio sure had done a number on it, and it hurt like hell. Hurt… What was she saying, she couldn't feel anything with… The truth struck her with such force that she was sure her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be possible, and yet there was no denying it. She could feel what had happened.

She watched as Nana Susan entered the room with Joe and Molly and smiled. She waited for them to draw closer and then pushed herself into a sitting position. " I need ice. This hand is killing me. "

" I thought ya couldn't … Are you saying you can feel again? " Joe asked.

" Indeed she can. " the doctor that had examined her hand when she arrived entered the room, an expression of wonder crossing his slightly wrinkled face. Tempest hated him on sight, but could not figure out why. There was something not right about this man. It was as if she could smell greed clinging to his every pore. _Its just your fear of this place_, she reminded herself firmly. " It would appear you have amazing recuperative powers… some type of anti-toxin, most likely. You were recently injected with a poison, weren't you? Its called Miasma… "

" How could you tell that – "

" Just stop and listen, please. Your body is extremely allergic to it. A large dose of the stuff could have killed you. And yet, at the same time your body has somehow taken the poison that got into your bloodstream and caused it to mutate into some form of regenerative. " The doctor paused, as if he figured she couldn't understand and he was trying to find a way to adequately explain the medical miracle. " It has completely restored the use of your hand and the muscle damage to your leg and is currently doing more for your broken bones then anything I have managed to get done. "

" So you're telling me I'll be able to play again. " Tempest noted the doctor's confusion, " The guitar, that is. "

" Of course. " the doctor's smile looked convincing, but something about the way he was looking at her had subtly begun to make Tempest uneasy feelings about him grow deeper. This guy was up to something... " That being said, this regenerative may be the biggest break in medical history. With your permission I would like to attempt to make a batch of it so that I can study it more closely. Think of the lives you could save… "

" Think of the life that's at risk. " Susan said sharply. Tempest was shuddering just thinking about it. The poison he was talking about must have been what Naraku had injected her with when he'd thought she betrayed him. It had burned like hell and she did not feel any great desire to go through that again. Medical miracle or not, it had just plain hurt. " You have indicated my daughter is allergic. I will not permit someone to use her as a lab rat in some get rich quick scheme. Now be gone. "

" Good day, for now. Tempest, we will have to discuss this another time. " The doctor turned and left the room. Tempest watched him go, her eyes not leaving him until the door shut and he was gone. A shiver ran through her at what had just happened. Willingly be poisoned? No way.

" Well that was interesting. " she said, trying to ignore the dark sense of malevolence that still seemed to cloud the room. " I think I am going to try and get some rest. "

* * *

Naraku let the scent of the half demon Yukio guide him. Why had he left Tempest to get off the stage by herself? The man had struck him as trouble from the moment she had started performing. Typical that the moment he assumed someone might be just a too interested fan that they would turn out to be the closest thing she had to an enemy. But now it was _his_ wrath that Yukio was going to face. The boy had no idea what he had just bitten off back there. 

Naraku let him stay the slightest bit ahead, wanting to find somewhere relatively private for them to meet. _This demon has little or no sense_, Naraku thought as he leapt from building to building, _He seems to have no idea that he is being followed. Excellent. This will be over much quicker._

Finally Yukio landed on the roof of a deserted building and stopped, seeming to need a breather. Naraku continued toward him, wanting this done so that he could be with Tempest. He let himself slowly land on the roof and approached quietly. " Finally given up? I was wondering when you'd realize running was useless. "

Yukio whirled around, confirming the suspicions Naraku had been carrying. He hadn't noticed a thing. " W-who are you? "

" I'm soon to be Tempest's mate. My name is Naraku. " The desire to reach out, main and destroy was very strong and it took all of Naraku's will to remain calm so that this fool would not run off like a skittish colt. Tempest was waiting for him.

" Oh, you're here about that frigid little bitch. I – "

All attempts at civility died in an instant. Naraku grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. " Do you wish to rephrase that? "

" D-dude, you're chokin' m-me… I can't… breathe… " Naraku ignored his whining, dropping him to the ground so that his head bounced against the pavement with an audible thud.

" If I catch you near her again, I will kill you. It is only by her request you are alive now. Is that clear? Because I would really love to devour you, puny as you are. It would amuse me greatly. "

" Holy shit, you are The Naraku. Of the Northern Lands? " Naraku wrinkled his nose as the scent of urine rose on the breeze.

" You know your demonic history. How convenient. " Naraku let a tentacle fly from his body and wiggled it in front of Yukio's face to better illustrate his point. " Now, you stay out of trouble and if you're lucky we'll never meet again. "

_Damn I'm going soft…_ Naraku thought as he made his way to the hospital Joe had told him they would go to. But for Tempest, it was worth it. It was bad enough that she had been hurt. He did not want her crying because he had killed her former friend, even if the guy did deserve to be flayed and devoured for what he had done to her. _One mistake, Yukio. Make her shed one more tear and you will be mine…

* * *

_

Tempest felt the light turn on before she saw it. Pulling herself out of the light sleep she had been in she opened her eyes only to squint them closed again in protest of the unnatural brightness that threatened to blind her. She tried to move, thinking to stretch, but found that to do so was impossible. Biting down hard on her bottom lip she forced her eyes open again. Glancing at her arms and legs terror gripped her. She was manacled to the bed and the creepy doctor who had bothered her earlier was a few feet away, whistling as he prepped a long row of sharp needles that were filled with a deep purple liquid.

" Ah, you've finally awakened. " he said as he turned to face her, a syringe of the dark liquid in his hand. " I felt it was only fair that you should be awake while we do the testing. "

" I never agreed to do this. You will stop this instant or there will be consequences. " An image of Naraku flashed through her mind. Oh yeah, there would be consequences … If he ever got here.

" Really now, your lack of co-operation has already caused so much tragedy. Your family does not possess this special ability, you see, so I am afraid – "

" What? " He had done something to the others? With Miasma? Had Naraku not been with her when it had happened…

" I said they are gone. Dead, if that makes it any clearer. The Miasma killed them. " He took a piece of cotton and began to rub some ointment onto her arm where she had a vein showing. " But don't worry. I have a feeling you will be alive and providing us with the regenerative for a very, very long time. "

" You lie. You wouldn't have dared do that to them. There is no way you could have. " Tempest said, all the while feeling like her insides were going to shrivel up even before he had injected her. What if he wasn't lying? _What am I going to do?_

And what had he meant by a very long time? Before she could ask him he pricked the needle into her arm. The pain was instant and would not be ignored. Tempest had been through a lot in the past few days yet this was just too much. Unable to prevent it, a scream escaped her and tears began to fall from her eyes. Through her blurred vision she watched the doctor watch her with what seemed to be amusement. He reached for another syringe and she felt herself recoil in horror. She might not be dying physically, but this was by far much worse. If he had done this to the others there was no way they had made it through.

* * *

Naraku had no trouble finding Tempest's room. He simply took the elevator and followed the screams. What were they doing to her? He could have done more for her without nearly this much fuss. For all the fancy technology this world had gained had it really stayed so primitive medically? 

The stench of blood was in the air and glancing to his right Naraku had to gain control of himself to keep from being sick. There in the chairs outside the room sat three corpses, some type of disease having made them almost unrecognizable. Moving closer to dampen his growing suspicion Naraku felt his stomach clench in horror. It was not what had been done, but rather to whom, that was to blame. Susan, Joe and Molly sat in the chairs like corpse statues. This could not be real… What would he tell Tempest?

He had intended to knock on the door, but the turn of events eroded his patience and he used his strength to force it open instead. The moment he saw the look on Tempest's face rage surfaced, more potent and deadly then any he had ever felt before. What was this guy doing to her? He sniffed the air and his body began to shake with the fury that was taking him over. Miasma. His fucking Miasma was in those vials and this sick prick was injecting her with it.

Tempest met his gaze, her pain filled brown eyes making his heart twist uncomfortably in his chest. Was this what she had really gone through in the forest? Had she tried to hide it from him? Her mouth curved into a cold smile and he felt a chill run through him as she turned to look at the doctor. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were cold and flat, and hatred seemed to radiate from her as she turned to look at the doctor. " You're so dead. "

Naraku flexed his claws, more then willing to get started on making certain her words were not an idle threat. " You like Miasma, huh? Well, if I wasn't in such a hurry I would share some with you, but this will have to do instead. "

Trying to keep his mind on the things that really mattered Naraku snapped the man's neck. He then turned his attention to Tempest, who had thankfully stopped screaming and crying. He knew she wasn't going to stay calm long. He touched her arm, trying to do what he could for the needle puncture that had allowed the poison into her body, the fact that she was shivering not lost on him.

" He said he killed my family. " She knew. That explained everything here. Her shaking voice made him wish that he could kill the bastard a thousand times over for doing this to her. He had done this to enemies before, had savored the tears they shed as they dropped to their knees in heartbroken defeat. He refused to watch Tempest fall apart like that. " Oh, God… He did! I know he did! Or you'd be telling me he lied. "

" I'm so sorry… " He undid the last manacle and lifted her off of the bed, pressing her against him so that he could smell the sweet floral scent of her. Without a second look at the man on the ground he left the room and took her down the hall, wanting to get her away from all of this. " Don't look, Tempest. It will only make it hurt more. "

He knew the moment her instincts overpowered his warning. She shuddered in his arms and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He moved with more speed, heading for the nearest bathrooms, and carried her into the ladies' without caring what anyone might think. He was no surprised by the first words that left her mouth. " I'm going to be sick… "

" I know. " He held her hair back with one hand while supporting her with the other as she leaned over the sink. " This is all my fault… If I hadn't been such an idiot that doctor wouldn't have found anything like that in your system. "

" Don't blame yourself for his actions. I know you would never do something like this to me. " She turned and he wiped her mouth and eyes with paper towel. " You learn fast. I want a drink. I can't stand the aftertaste of vomit in my mouth. It makes me want to be sick again. "

" Come on. " he lifted her without any real effort and carried her to the elevator, which took them to the lobby. He lowered her into a chair and then took some of the money she had given him and went to a pop machine and got her a can of Orange Crush, hoping it would help. He brought it back to her and handed it to her. " Just focus on your drink for the moment, Tempest. I'm going to take you home with me and then we'll deal with this. "

She nodded and opened the can of pop with a snap, downed its contents in one long chug, then set the can down with a loud and defiant thud. It was definitely time for them to go. " Let's get out of here. I can't stay here a minute longer. "

Naraku lifted her from the chair and walked out of the hospital. The sun was beginning to set, and the moment he found an abandoned spot he used his powers to make his way to the rooftops and head toward the well.

" I know I can never replace what you have lost. But I will do everything in my power to make you happy. " He brushed his mouth against her head as they went into the well and began to float through time.

He felt her press closer to him and sighed, hating how powerless he was to fix what had happened. She squeezed his hand firmly with her right hand and shock ran through him. Hadn't that been weakened? He could ask her about it later. " You have already done more then you know. Thank you for staying with me. "

Naraku helped her get out of the well, unsurprised by the fact that she was weak and acting as if she was in a daze. This was a day she was not going to soon forget. Yet despite her pain her words had been to warm him, and he felt that warmth spreading through him completely. " I will never leave you. Of that you can be certain. "

He felt her breathing become more peaceful and looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep. Cradling her closer to him he made his way to his castle. _I failed her_. The words were bitter as acid as he thought them. Clenching his fist as he watched her sleep he let out a sigh of frustration. _Never again.

* * *

_

**End Notes:** Much has been lost. Will Tempest be able to cope? Will Naraku learn anything from all of this? What are Inu and the gang doing? This and more when _Naraku, Be Loved_ continues…


End file.
